The Lord of The Rings: FOTR-A Return to Middle Earth
by RockyMountainRagingBull
Summary: My computer destroyed part two to my Hobbit fic so I have to try and recover it and post it later. Here is the start of my LOTR fic. As always, I only own the OC's and Tolkien owns the rest. Read on.
1. Chapter 1

THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING-MY RETURN TO MIDDLE EARTH

Introduction-

It was two years to the day after I had returned from my adventures in Middle Earth and I was beginning to grow despondent. "At this rate, I will never get to show my wife the simplistic beauty of the Shire or the Majesty of the mountains in Middle Earth," I mumbled to myself as I finished uploading the final chapter of a "fanfic" I had written about my journey.

"Babe," my wife walked up behind me, "I know that you are feeling bad about this being the two year anniversary of 'your accident' (as she had begun calling it after Wyatt had been born) and we haven't 'gone to Middle Earth,' but I think that it is high time that you let it go." I knew that she was only trying to be comforting, but I just couldn't handle the way that she said it. Trying my best to appease her, I nodded and said, "You're right. I wanted so badly for it to be real, especially after waking up taller, more fit, and with all of the things that I had on me."

"I have always wondered about that too. I was knocked unconscious by the blast from the living room and woke up fifteen minutes later to find you in the living room with the armor, weapons, jewels, and looking the way that you do now," she replied, "I still can't explain it!" "Neither can I," I tried to smile (looking more like a pained grimace), "Where is Wyatt?"

Lynn, my wife, pointed to our two year-old son's bedroom. She grabbed my arm as I began to go see what Wyatt was up to. Wyatt was a rambunctious boy and was always making noise. If he was quiet he was usually up to something.

"Do you hear that," she whispered. I turned an ear toward his door and heard a gentle sounding woman's voice talking to our son. Being a military veteran and after my experiences in Middle Earth, I went on high alert. "Be quiet and get your P224," I whispered to my wife (referring to one of the conceal carry weapons we owned). I pulled my tactical rifle quietly out of its hiding place and threw the door to Wyatt's room open as I chambered a round.

"Freeze you son of a bitch," I bellowed (my rifle pointed at a woman with long, blonde hair). Wyatt jumped at the sound of my voice, but smiled up at me. "Hi daddy," Wyatt giggled, "This is Gala…Glad…" he tried to say the name as my wife grabbed Wyatt.

The woman turned, smiled, and said; "The time for your return is nigh." I looked from her to my wife and son (who were looking at me). When we all looked back, she was gone.

"I don't know who that was, but if she shows her face here again, I am going to shoot her;" the "Mama Bear" in Lynn coming out. She was visibly shaken, and Wyatt was grinning in a slightly confused manner. After I had made several passes through the house (clearing every single room in military style-our English Bull dog and German shepherd in tow), she had finally calmed down enough to agree to watch a movie with me.

Since Wyatt was our pride and joy, we usually gave in and let him choose the movie. "What'll it be 'Law Man'," I used one of my nicknames for our son (his first name was that of one of my favorite old west figures-Wyatt Earp). "Lord of the Rings," he shouted happily. "Just like his daddy," Lynn chuckled. "Okay lad," I ruffled his hair, "Which one will it be?" "All," he said in a "You should know I want a marathon" tone.

Lynn sighed and said, "Why does that not surprise me?" "Like father, like son," I teased her as she put the Blu-ray disc into the player. We chose the extended cut, subtitled, and turned the lights down as the movie began. As can be expected with any young boy freshly potty-trained, Wyatt was calling for a potty break just as Frodo appeared on screen, reading a book beneath a large tree.

While Wyatt was in the bathroom (Lynn watching him closely after our strange encounter), the screen began to take on a three dimensional look. "Oh. Just great," I thought, " **Now** you decide to return me with my family." "What was that sweetie," Lynn had heard my distracted mumbling. "Nothing babe, I was just realizing that Wyatt is out of diapers, and now all we have to worry about is the occasional accident. Thank heavens," she bought my story.

"That is true," she continued, "I am going to make some popcorn before we start the movie again." Wyatt crawled into my lap and sat there, bouncing up and down wanting to hear a story about "dorfs" as he called them. Out of the corner of my eye there was a massive flash of light and a scream as Lynn pressed start on the microwave. The last thing that I remember before blacking out was wrapping myself around Wyatt to protect him and thinking, "Here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE-

I opened my eyes to find that I was clad once again in my armor (weapons and ring included), and lying in a puddle of mud against the front gate of Bree. It was only midday, but the sky was growing darker as storm clouds moved in. "I wonder if this is the day that the hobbits will arrive after leaving the Shire," I mumbled to myself as I sat up.

There was a gentle touch at the back of my mind and a chuckle before I heard Galadriel's voice, "Welcome back Christophe. As you may have suspected, it was I who was talking to your son, and you have returned in a time of need once again. You must hurry to the 'Prancing Pony' and secure the room next to Estel's before the halflings arrive this evening."

Shaking my head and chuckling I thought, "I might have known. It figures that you would be the first one I would have contact with. Are my wife and son here; and are they well?" "Fear not," her voice echoed in my head, "They are being looked after in Imladris. You arrived at the same time, and are doing well. As you know, it will take some time to reach Imladris, so they will be fairly well adjusted by the time that you arrive there." Just as I began to wonder how I was going to pay for anything Galadriel's fading chuckle broke through and said, "You can either show them your ring or check your pockets."

I had no clue what she was talking about, but I took it as a sign that things would eventually work themselves out. I approached the slightly more greyed and weathered gate that I had seen what to those that lived here was a little over sixty years earlier, and knocked. When the small window on the gate opened I was holding my ring up to the window. Immediately the door swung open and I stepped into the town of Bree.

The small old man that was guarding the gate murmured a welcome before shutting the door. People gave me odd stares as I walked up the main street toward the small inn. I had forgotten how bad the streets got when they were wet, and ended up on my ass a few times before I reached the inn.

Everyone went quiet as I stepped into the inn and approached the counter. "Good evening Master uh…" the bar keep said. "Geisler. Lord Geisler," I said as I set my hand on the counter. After seeing my ring, the bar keep was more than willing to be of service.

"I'd like the room that is right next to Strider's, a bath and wash bin filled, and the name of a fast and skilled tailor," I told him. Barliman Butterbur did not look happy until I reached into my pocket and set a grape sized blood ruby in front of him. "Yes milord! I will ensure that it is all taken care of for you. Which table would you like," he asked. All it took was a pointed look at him and he placed me at the table closest to where "Strider" sat. I told him that both my table and "Strider's" were to be kept cleaned and reserved for us alone.

I knew that my friend was suspicious as was Butterbur, but at least I could assuage the bar man's curiosity with a couple extra gold coins. That's when it hit me that THIS is what Galadriel was referring to earlier. Barliman brought me a large plate of beef, a bowl of thick vegetable soup, a block of cheese, a thick slice of bread with butter, and a MASSIVE tankard of ale. I tipped him with a small diamond that I told him to put in a ring for his wife. The grin on his face was priceless, but left alone, I was finally able to make an attempt at a whispered conversation with the now eighty-something future king.

"Mae Govannen Mellon nin," I whispered my greeting. The look on his face was well worth the wait to speak to him. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized my voice. "H-how could it be? It has been over sixty years since you left! You haven't aged but a couple of years," he whispered quickly.

"Time has passed differently between our two worlds. I also believe that Eru has brought me back to this time to once again help the free peoples of this realm. My wife and son were sent to Imladris to wait for me. What she doesn't know is that we are here for the rest of our lives," I told him.

Aragorn sat quietly for a moment before saying, "I am glad you have returned my friend. With your foreknowledge, you may be our best hope for success. I am also positive that you know exactly what is happening and what has been found in the Shire." "You would be correct in your ever astute observations. We must be careful now," I told him because I had noticed we were being watched, "The men at the bar are watching us too closely. I will eat my meal, find a tailor, and take the last bath that I will get for weeks before I take a look at things outside the gates…if you catch my meaning."

My friend nodded his understanding and returned to observing the comings and goings of everything in the "Prancing Pony." No sooner had we finished our conversation than my meal had arrived. I'd forgotten how good the simple foods were in Middle Earth. My belly full of food and the large pipe Bilbo had given me lit, I headed out to find a good tailor.

A small bell chimed as I opened the door to a small but clean shop. "Just one moment and I'll be with you dearie," a matronly voice called from the back of the shop. I felt strangely out of place in my dingy, mud-caked clothing and armor. "How can I help y…bless me! You're Lord Geisler! What do you need milord," she shrieked as a teenaged girl came sprinting into the front of the shop. "Here we go again," I thought to myself before responding, "I apologize for the state I am in, but I have been travelling for quite some time with only the clothes on my back. I need at least four sets of clothes for travel milady."

The woman ushered me into a back room and stripped me down to my underwear in order to take the measurements she needed. Her young assistant (also her granddaughter) was blushing a violent shade of red as she stood by, observing how her grandmother worked.

"You are in luck milord. We have four sets of such clothing that was too large for a gentleman with a large, grey beard that stopped by here half a year ago. He told us that we may need them in the future, and he was right. They are ready for you as soon as you need them," the woman told me.

"I do believe that I will take them now milady. Thank you for your help," I said as I gave her two blood rubies, "I hope that this will suffice." Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the two jewels like I had just given her a billion dollars. I took the large parcels of clothing and returned to the inn.

"Ah! Lord Geisler," Barliman exclaimed happily, "We just finished filling the bath and wash basin you asked for. It is all ready for you. Here is the key to your room." Wanting to conserve what little revenue I had, I tossed him four large, silver coins. Even though it was just silver, he still seemed surprised at the amount of money I had just given him.

Opening the door of the room I had paid for, the heat from the water hit me immediately. The room was small but tidy. I set the parcels on the bed and stripped as quickly as I could (not realizing that the curtains on the steamed up window were still open, and that a nineteen year-old seamstress in training had seen). "Ooooohhhhhh yeah," I groaned as I slid into the hot water, "That's the stuff!" The sun was still high in the sky, but the light was growing dim behind the clouds.

As much as I wanted to relax until the water went cold, I knew that I had a mission and promise to fulfill. I climbed out of the water after I got cleaned up and massaged the soreness out of my arms and legs. The clothes were of a soft material that I did not recognize, leather, and a waterproofed cloak.

Dressed, de-stressed, and ready for anything, I headed back to the great room. I had a quick shot of whiskey and headed for the gate.

The gate guard seemed surprised that I wanted to leave the village with the weather turning nasty, but opened the gate after I told him that I just needed a quick walk in the woods to clear my head. Thankfully the dullard swallowed my story hook, line, and sinker.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO-

Once I was outside the walls surrounding Bree, I walked across the mucky road and into the woods as the sun was beginning to set. I found a relatively dry spot in a thicket just inside the tree line, and sat on a log.

The lanterns on the walls of Bree began to spring into life as the dying rays of sunlight disappeared and thunder pealed in the distance. Feeling sleep come on, I downed a large draught of miruvor and was wide awake in seconds. Just minutes after sunset there was a flash of lightning that lit up the now inky black sky.

Rain began to fall (like a gentle mist at first, growing stronger until it was coming down in buckets) as the first direct blast of thunder and wind struck above me. The shadowy and skeletal looking trees began to bend and sway in the breeze.

"Hurry up! This way Frodo," a decidedly Scottish Brogue echoed through the trees. Four distinct sets of footsteps came crashing through the trees and stopped on the opposite side of the thicket I was in. I crept over to the bush they were huddled near and dropped the pipe Bilbo had given me directly in front of Frodo.

"Sam! It's the pipe that Bilbo gave Lord Geisler on his journey to the 'Lonely Mountain'," Frodo whispered. "Right you are Frodo! I was brought back to help you with your task," I finally spoke. The poor hobbits nearly pissed themselves as I stood up. Sam tried to attack me (quite unsuccessfully I might add). I pushed Samwise onto his back and said, "Look at my ring! Bilbo must have a sketch of it somewhere in Bag End!" I held my right hand out for them to look at my ring.

Pippin took hold of my wrist in a surprisingly strong grip for such a small creature and pulled it into the reflected light of the lanterns. "Frodo," he practically yelled, "It's the ring from Bilbo's stories!"

Frodo leaned over and looked at the ring along with Sam and Merry. "You're right," Frodo hissed in an amazed tone, "This IS the ring! That must mean that you are Lord Geisler!"

"I tried to tell you that! Now I need you to trust me," I told them. Frodo nodded and I made a beckoning motion saying, "Follow me! We must get you to the 'Prancing Pony.'"

The gate guard didn't ask any questions when he saw that the hobbits were with me, and readily opened the small door in the gates. We passed through, and I made sure to bring up the rear as we made our way to the inn. Sam kept slipping and eventually ended up with a mouthful of mud before finally reaching our destination.

The door creaked open and I approached the bar, "Oy! Butterbur!" The barman looked at me curiously considering that I was now accompanied by a group of hobbits. "I need a room with four beds for the hobbits; and five meals of stew, cheese, bread, and ale," I told him before heading to my reserved table with the halflings.

Meanwhile….

Lynn was just starting to get used to the fact I had actually been telling the truth about Middle Earth, and that she and Wyatt were really in Imladris. Wyatt was starting to get fussy and was ready for bed as they sat in Elrond's office.

"It's okay sweetie," Lynn tried to soothe Wyatt, "We'll get you to bed soon." Elrond motioned to Erestor, who left the room and began shouting orders in Quenya as he sped down the hall. "You are welcome here in Imladris as long as you wish to stay," he told her.

"I-I just can't believe that my husband was telling the truth! I still wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it for myself," Lynn exclaimed! "It must be hard for you," Elrond tried to placate her, "but I assure you that all of this is real." "Mommy," Wyatt chimed in, "Daddy be okay. The pretty blonde lady wif pointy ears told me so. He'll be here soon."

Lynn and Elrond's heads snapped in his direction. Lynn stared wide-eyed while Elrond smiled and said, "It seems that your son has met Lady Galadriel. She must have a special place in her heart for this young one." "What do you mean," my wife asked. "Elves hold all life sacred, especially young lives. Elf children are not born that often, and human life is so fleeting that human and children are precious to us," the elf lord explained.

"My lord," Erestor stepped back into Elrond's office, "Everything has been taken care of. There is a full suite ready for Lord Geisler's family, and food has been brought up for them as well." "Thank you my friend. That will be all for tonight," he responded.

After Erestor had left, Lynn turned to face Elrond and said, "Lord? What do you mean LORD Geisler!" With a gentle and understanding chuckle, Elrond began to explain, "During the first age of Middle Earth, one of your husband's ancestors was sent to this realm. He did many great deeds; gained land, money, and title. When your husband was here sixty years ago he found his ancestor's armor, weapons, and ring...make that rings! I see that you are wearing the companion to the one proving his lordship." "WHAT! I thought that he had this made to look like his," Lynn screeched; causing a dozing Wyatt to jolt awake and whimper slightly. "The ring you wear," Elrond continued his explanation, "is the ring that the first Lord Geisler gave to the elleth that he married on their wedding day. I have not told your husband that he has such lineage. I will reveal this to him when he arrives."

Lynn just stared, slack-jawed for almost a full minute before shaking her head, "So that means that I am now LADY Geisler and my son is a young lord! Wai-wai-wait a second! Brandon will be coming here? Where is he?" "My sources say that he is currently in Bree with the hobbits and Estel. They should arrive here in just a few weeks," Elrond told her. "Then that means that this is the 'Third Age,' and they are coming here for..," her voice fell off (unsure if she should reveal what she knew). "The council that will take place to decide the fate of a certain object," Elrond finished for her, "I should not be as surprised as I am that you have the same foreknowledge that your husband has. Does your son know anything," he inquired. "He only knows stories of his father's adventures and…wait…damn it! He has seen the movies about Bilbo's adventures, and the movies about this age," she swore! "Ooohhhhh! Mommy said a 'no-no word,'" Wyatt giggled (referring to her "Damn"). Elrond told her that she and Wyatt were to keep such information to themselves, and added with an encouraging tone, "Speaking of Bilbo, you very well may get to meet him before your husband arrives. He is here in Imladris. Now before it gets too late, I suggest you and Wy-att," the elf lord tried pronouncing our son's name, "follow me to your suite and get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you if I know human children;" he was referring to Aragorn as a child.

 _Back at the "Prancing Pony"-_

Seated at my table, we started on our first mugs of ale and some cheese while we waited for our meals to arrive. "Lord Geisler," Frodo whispered, "The man at the next table is making us uncomfortable. Do you mind if we go sit at the hobbit-sized table nearby?" I didn't want him to leave my table, but I knew that in order for things to happen the way that they needed to, I had to let them go. "It is up to you Master Hobbit. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious and stay frosty," I tried to say it as quietly as possible. "Right, and Lord Geisler," Frodo's question was clear but I let him ask it anyway, "What do you mean by 'Stay Frosty?'" "It just means to keep your wits about you," I replied.

While Frodo and his friends sat huddled at their own small table I attempted a whispered conversation with Aragorn. "The one with dark hair and blue eyes is Bilbo's cousin. The age difference is so great that he feels more comfortable calling him "uncle". The two with lighter brown hair are cousins. Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. The slightly rotund hobbit is Samwise Gamgee. He has been charged with looking out for Frodo by Gandalf," I explained. The only response I received was an almost imperceptible nod.

"Soon," I told him, "there is going to be a commotion and Frodo will seemingly disappear. He will reappear by the staircase. I will be waiting by your room when you bring him upstairs." He looked at me like I was a fucking nutcase. "Just trust me mellon nin. When we first met all those years before, you accepted my word and trusted me. Trust me once again," I whispered as I rose and slipped upstairs to await the ranger and Frodo.

It almost felt like I had barely reached the top of the stairs and Aragorn was rushing past me with Frodo and throwing the door to his room wide open. I was barely able to slip inside the room as he slammed the door shut. The look of fear on Frodo's face was only accentuated by the orange light of the fire that was crackling ominously in the grate behind him.

I wasn't able to say anything else because just seconds later, Sam burst through the door with a shout; "Let 'im go or I'll have you 'Longshanks!'" Knowing exactly what was going to transpire, I just decided to vape and not interfere. At that point in time there were only two times that I would think of interfering: Boromir's, and Haldir's deaths.

I sat next to the window, puffing away, vapor billowing like smoke from a chimney. The rain was now coming down in buckets and I wasn't really paying attention to much of anything when Aragorn's voice caught my attention. "…not nearly frightened enough! I know what hunts you! We must move quickly to avoid detection," the ranger's voice slowly brought me out of my silent reverie.

We rushed into the hobbits' room and made the beds up to look like they were sleeping soundly in case our enemy decided to show up. After Aragorn was certain that the room and beds looked believable, we packed up and headed downstairs. He paid Barliman handsomely to keep his mouth shut, and we went across the street and got a room that would suffice for the six of us.

"I'll take first watch," I mumbled to Aragorn as I crossed the room and sat on the large windowsill. He looked surprised that I would take charge and leave no room for argument, considering that by his reckoning due to the time that had passed here, he was still ten years my elder.

I resumed my previous activity of sending plume after plume of vapor into the air as I sat and watched the rain fall, looking for any sign of the Black Riders. Frodo was having a whispered conversation with Aragorn, Sam sat on a stool eyeing the ranger suspiciously, and the two cousins were digging through Sam's pack for some food.

The window was starting to fog and I had to wipe it off before regaining my vantage point above the mucky road. A few minutes later a small form plopped down dejectedly across from me and huffed a sigh. I looked up and saw a young, nervous hobbit.

"What's eating you Master Hobbit," I asked him. "Eating me? Nothing is eating me, else I would be screaming," he said confusedly. 'It is an expression," I told him, "It means that I am asking you what has you in such a melancholy mood." "Oh! Well why didn't you just say so," he said. "I still use expressions from my home, so I will say many more things that will confuse you," I told him, "So why are you over here and looking like someone just killed your favorite pet?" "I am just scared and worried about those riders in black. They chased us for miles, and almost killed Frodo; and then I messed up and revealed who he was at the Prancing Pony. Sam yelled at me for it. I feel horrible about that too." "Don't feel too bad. We all make mistakes," I tried to reassure him.

"My name's Peregrin Took by the way," he attempted a smile that came out like a grimace, "Everyone calls me Pippin." "It is a pleasure to meet you young Master Took. I am Christophe Geisler, but most people call me Chris," I replied. Noticeably relaxed, the hobbit lit his pipe and began smoking it.

The fire had burned down and I was nodding off in a chair as Aragorn sat watch, the only light a flickering candle, as the ranger sat bolt upright! "Douse the candle! Everyone quiet! They have just entered the Prancing Pony," he whispered harshly.

We watched as an ethereal mist filled the street and surrounded the inn. There was an eerie green light in the room that the hobbits had originally rented. A shriek reached our ears and the sleeping hobbits woke with a start.

"What are they," Frodo asked Aragorn. "They were once men, great kings of men. Then 'Sauron the Deceiver' gave to them nine rings of power..," his voice faded as I began to think about how lucky Lynn was that she was safe and asleep, far from the danger I was so close to.

Imladris:

My wife was snoring loudly and Wyatt sat up giggling as he watched her. Wyatt was always entertained by the "Monster inside Mommy" when she was asleep. Lying on his right side, he pulled the blanket over his left ear like me, and whispered, "Good night daddy. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE-

A few short hours later, the sun was just beginning to illuminate a cold and dreary morning in Bree. Aragorn had just procured the Pony, Bill, and we were now purchasing supplies for the journey to Rivendell.

"Why don't we just buy some tomatoes, sausage, and bacon," Pippin suggested. "What about some good potato bread and butter," Merry added. "What about the seasonin'," Sam butted in. This sparked an argument between the three about what we should buy. It served as enough of a distraction for Aragorn to purchase enough dried beef, apples, turnips, and onions for a three month journey.

Merry and Pippin were disappointed and started moping when they realized what had happened. "This just…how does that saying go Lord Geisler…SUCKS," The youngest hobbit tried using the phrase (and quite well I might add). "How is it that 'Strider' gets to choose our supplies," Sam whined.

Once I finally got them calmed down I bought them each a human sized pouch of "Old Toby" to make up the fact that I let them argue over food in order to allow Aragorn the time to purchase the supplies we would need. I felt really bad about it, but it was necessary.

Aragorn was well and truly pissed off by the time that we left Bree. Pippin managed to eat his way through a pound of the dried beef, and Sam had knocked Merry into the mud when they had an argument over whether or not Bilbo had had the best garden in the whole Shire. In all, we had lost almost two hours of travel time because of the delays.

The ranger was mumbling curses in Quenya under his breath as the hobbits straggled along behind us. "I don't have a clue what you just said," I interrupted his grumbling, "but I am sure that it is something that a certain lord or lady would NOT approve of." He sighed and said, "I know my friend. The halflings are just so infuriat…..GENTLEMEN! We do not stop until nightfall."

I turned my head to where the ranger was looking. The hobbits were pulling pans out to begin cooking. Before Aragorn could speak, I said, "Unless you wish to be eaten by trolls or orcs, I suggest you move it, now!"

The look on Sam's face was one of pure terror. I tossed them each an apple and said, "Come on you four. We still have a long way to go." The pace we travelled for the rest of the day was pure agony, but the hobbits only had themselves to blame. Thanks to the pace that Aragorn had forced upon us, we were only six miles short of where Aragorn wanted us to be when we stopped.

"We make camp here," Aragorn growled, "Thanks to you four halflings we will have to push just as hard tomorrow in order to make up the time and miles we lost today." Merry looked irritated and shot Pippin a sour look since it had been his fault that they had stopped to try and eat "Second Breakfast." Sam didn't say a single word, and just plopped himself on the ground. Frodo stepped around a tree to answer nature's call.

"Estel," I whispered to the ranger, "If we keep pushing the halflings like this they will drop from exhaustion! I know you are angry and want to make up lost time, but think about what they carry and what would happen if they fell. Neither you nor I are strong enough to resist it long enough to see it safely to Imladris."

"Do you not think that I know that? The "Nine" are hot on our trail! They are only half of a day away," he told me. "H-how do you know? There is no way that they could get that close to us," I snapped quietly. "Yesterday when I had my ear to the ground, I heard the thundering of their mounts drawing ever closer! They are too close for comfort, and we WILL continue at my pace tomorrow. We must reach the borders of Imladris before they reach us,' he ended the conversation.

The air was turning colder, so I could see the ranger's breath coming out in steam engine like puffs. The sun was almost set and, looking back on the valley, I finally noticed how much altitude we had really gained. It seemed that Aragorn was taking us further into the wild, and higher into the mountains. He wanted to go where he felt the wraiths could not follow on horseback. It seemed that we would cross this small mountain range before dropping into the Bruinen River Valley and entering the lands of Lord Elrond.

"Here Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered as he handed Frodo a plate of…you guessed it…sausages and tomatoes. With a melancholy smile, the frail looking hobbit accepted the tin plate full of "stick to your ribs" food. "Thanks Sam," his gratitude was obvious. I took some of the dried beef that Aragorn had procured for us and wolfed it down before drinking deeply from the crystal stream beside us.

The water was cool and sweet as it gently stroked my taste buds. My thirst slaked and hunger kept at bay, I sat by the fire and took first watch as I would do every night until Sauron was defeated (though I would not realize this until sometime after our journey was complete.

Dancing orange flames became smoldering embers as my watch progressed and I let my mind go blank, listening for any sign of possible attack. Four hours later, Aragorn woke and came to sit by the fire. "Get some rest my friend," he sighed, "You are going to need it. It has been six decades since last you travelled these lands. "I don't believe it," I chuckled, "Strider; the all-powerful ranger, cracking a joke! It looks like you do remember how to have fun after all 'Old Man.'"

Tossing some logs on the fire and watching the fire return to life, I staggered over to my bedroll and lay my head down on what served as my pillow. I had only a few seconds to look up at the stars, sparkling like diamonds in black satin, before my eyes were closed and I was out like a light.

"Wake up Lord Geisler," Sam said loudly as he shook me. Four, short hours later, "It is time for us to break camp and travel on." "O-okay, okay," I grumbled, "Gather up the other hobbits and bring them to me. I have a flask of miruvor, and want you all to take a draught so that we may be able to make it further today than we did yesterday."

Sam did as I asked him, and we were able to pick up the six miles a couple of hours before sunset (and then some). This is the way it went, day after day, week after week. About a week before we reached Rivendell, I sensed a change in our ranger guide and suspected what it meant. He pushed us harder than he had ever pushed us before.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon when we were no more than a week away from our safe haven, Aragorn pushed us to the point that every ten minutes, one of the hobbits was vomiting from overexertion. Looking a couple of miles ahead of us, I saw the reason for his pushing us so hard. Amon Sul!

"Come! We must make it to the tower by nightfall," Aragorn screamed. He broke into a run that the hobbits, especially Sam, were barely able to maintain. We didn't make it to the crumbling structure by nightfall, but thankfully it wasn't more than a few minutes after nightfall that we finally collapsed onto the ground at the base of the tower.

"This was once the great watch tower of Amon Sul," Aragorn gasped. The hobbits seemed flabbergasted that this was the remains of the legendary tower that Bilbo read stories to them about as they were growing up. Aragorn pulled several short swords out of his pack and handed them to the hobbits.

"These are for you. Keep them close! I am going to have a look around," the ranger said to the hobbits before stalking off. I followed him to the top of the tower so that I could speak to him.

"Aragorn," I began, "I think that you know what is going to happen. I also think that you are going to use the hobbits as bait. It matters not to me. I will stay here and maintain watch as long as I can, but do not be surprised if I fall asleep. I am exhausted, and for the first time ever, my miruvor supply is running low." He only nodded before dropping over the back edge of the tower's summit and disappeared out of sight. I had correctly guessed that I would soon be asleep, because the next thing that I remember is the frightened screams of Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR-

"Back you devils," Sam bellowed as I sprung to my feet! I drew my sword and placed myself between the hobbits and the wraiths. "You have to go through me before you get anywhere near them," I snarled as I stared at the "Witch King of Angmar."

"YOU," he hissed, "When I was still a man, you killed my brother! You ran him through and now I will run YOU through Lord Geisler!" With that, he lunged and I was able to duck the blow, but only just. We spun and collided as our blades screamed in protest at the battle.

At some point during the fight our blades locked and he leaned in to spew more of his vitriol, "You are nothing Heinrich! You will fall as my brother fell!" "Ya know," my voice was a low growl, "That might have been if it had been my ancestor, but **_I_** am NOT Lord Heinrich Geisler! I am his descendant, so there will be no Geisler dying today!"

Angmar pushed back and slid past me to where Frodo had disappeared whilst putting the ring on. This forced me to cross swords with whom I guessed was his lieutenant. His lieutenant didn't speak, and only fought harder the angrier he got! I would keep him at bay and push him back, he would throw me across the open area of the tower, and so it would go.

A shining light stung my eyes slightly as a flaming torch zipped by my head and slammed into the shoulder of one of the wraiths. Aragorn! I had never been so fucking happy to see the grungy looking future king as I was at that moment (but then again, I could end up saying that more than I would really care to on our journey, because I was determined that I would join the fellowship on their journey).

"Frodo's been stabbed with a Morgul Blade," I bellowed over the screams and screeches. He gave me a short nod before deftly tossing his torch into the face of the closest wraith and rushed to Frodo's side. This act of hatred and defiance put the evil beings on the retreat, and we were able to regroup before breaking camp and moving toward Rivendell at such a pace that even the poor pony, Bill, struggled to keep going.

We travelled as fast as we possibly could over rough terrain for three days. Up, down, over, my legs felt like they were made out of lead after the constant running. It finally came to a head when not even the ranger could do more than crawl in order to keep moving.

Sam hefted Frodo down from the horse and landed with an "umph!" "It's okay Mr. Frodo! Your Sam is here," the despondent little man tried to comfort his friend as we all sat, gasping for breath. I knew that even though it was a small help, and would only sustain until we arrived in Imladris, but I managed to crawl to where everyone was gathered around Frodo and pull out my flask of miruvor.

"H-here! Everyone take a small drought of this miruvor. It will hold us over until we reach Rivendell," I sputtered. Aragorn took it gladly. His breathing slowed and he finally managed to stand as the liquid took effect. Of course the hobbits took a larger drink than was called for and immediately started going nuts. Pippin wouldn't shut up after the miruvor.

I helped Merry and Pippin get a small fire going to make some tea and a quick bite of food while Aragorn and Sam tended to the mortally wounded Frodo. Just as the teapot began to whistle I heard a deep, chuckling voice say, "What's this? A ranger _caught off of his guard?"_

"My Lord Glorfindel," Aragorn exclaimed, "The Halfling has been stabbed by a Morgul Blade! He needs Ada's skills!" The elf looked at him and said, "I encountered five wraiths during my search for you. Mithrandir sent me when he realized that you had not yet made it to Imladris! They are twenty miles back, and the other four are missing!"

"They what! Take Frodo and ride hard my lord," Aragorn said, "We will see you in Imladris! NOW GO!" Sam started to argue, but Aragorn's stern glare stopped him. Looking at me, the ranger said, "Do you still have your miruvor?" "Yes I do, and I am way ahead of you," I replied as I pulled it out and began passing it around, advising everyone to drink deeply.

As soon as the fire was extinguished with copious amounts of dirt, we were on the move. "How are they going to make it," Sam wondered out loud, "We're six days from Rivendell!" "Don't doubt Lord Glorfindel master hobbit," the ranger commented, "He fought a Balrog, died, returned from the 'Halls of Mandos,' and is unparalleled in his skill with a blade. Frodo will be safe."

Four days into our journey we found a well hidden path of stones that showed us a way that not even the foster son of Elrond Half-Elven knew about. It cut a swath through the trees, and cut a great deal of time off of the last leg of our journey to the hidden valley.

Two days after we began following the path of stones that Glorfindel had left for us, we broke through the trees and found ourselves overlooking a magnificent valley. A distant waterfall cascaded over the mountains as Aragorn placed his hand on Sam's shoulder saying, "Come on Master Hobbit. Let's get moving. If you want to see Frodo before nightfall we have to move fast in order to arrive as the sun sets."

Sam took off at a dead sprint, moving faster than I thought the pudgy hobbit was capable of. It took a good ten minutes to catch up with him, and a further two hours to reach the gates of Rivendell. Aragorn slowed as he watched Sam shoot up the first set of stairs he saw, demanding to know where his friend was.

We were all laughing at the little man terrorizing every elf he passed for information until he was out of site. Our laughter had attracted quite a bit of attention, including that of a little boy that came running toward me screaming, " _DADDY!"_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE-

A small blur collided with me and knocked me to the ground. I looked up to see Wyatt sitting on my chest, and Aragorn letting loose with a deep belly laugh. "Wyatt! How did you…wait a minute! If you are here, then where on earth is your mummy," I asked my giggling son as he tried to playfully put me in a cross collar choke. "Mommy is looking for me. There she is," he pointed to a tall, dark haired woman I barely recognized.

I knew that coming to Middle Earth changed people, but this was plain weird! What on earth had happened to my wife? I was mulling this over in my head when she let out a screech and joined Wyatt in a game of "Dog Pile on Daddy."

"Baby doll," she laughed, "I can't believe that you were actually telling the truth! We're actually here! I am so glad that you made it here safely! I was so worried! Oh! You won't believe this, but I actually met Bilbo yesterday!" She jabbered on about her and Wyatt's adventures since arriving for almost an hour before Elrond and Gandalf made their presence known.

"It is good to see that you have all arrived in better condition than Mister Baggins," Elrond smiled. Upon seeing him, I shot up from the ground and bowed slightly before striding forward to shake his and Gandalf's hands.

"Yes," I replied, "It was quite the interesting journey. We only met a slight obstacle that I am sure you know about considering your skill as a seer and the telltale sign that Frodo now carries." "Indeed," Gandalf's eyebrows rose up into his hair. "That's all well and good," Pippin interrupted, "and I don't mean to offend, but we are all hungry and thirsty. Might you have some food and drink for us?"

Elrond's austere countenance melted into one of utter hilarity. He laughed so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks and his face was turning red. "Y-yes Master Hobbit," he gasped, "That is actually why we are here. We are here to take you to my private dining hall for a small welcoming meal. Now please follow me."

Wyatt rode on my shoulders and chattered happily about "Gorfdel" and "Winnie;" and how much fun he was having. Lynn had her arm in mine, and I couldn't help but smile. Looking down I noticed that her ears looked different. REALLY different.

"Um…Babe," I said, "I don't want to alarm you, but your ears have changed shape." Her head looked up and she said, "What? What do you mean?" "Well," I continued, "You know how I told you that Middle Earth changes people? Well…" "Let me guess," she scoffed, "My ears are long, pointy, and because of my Yuchi heritage I have become an elf?" "That is pretty much right," I told her. "Well yours have changed too. Not as much as mine, but they are slightly longer and have a very slight point Mister Smartass," she snapped. Lord Elrond and Gandalf walked over after hearing our short conversation.

"It seems that Middle Earth has changed all three of you in the way that it changed your ancestor before he was killed in the battle in Mordor," Elrond's brow was furrowed, "I could be wrong, but you all must have even the smallest amount of Eldar blood in your veins. We will discuss this after we sup," he effectively ended the conversation.

Lynn was silent through the entire meal while Wyatt kept talking about "Bo Bo," "Ro," and "Dan." I sighed in exasperation as I wondered what pranks Elrond's sons had taught him. My already mischievous son being watched by the best pranksters in the universe when Lynn was speaking with their father meant that Wyatt would likely try to prank me soon.

I didn't have to wait long to find out what his "prank" was going to be. Wyatt motioned to me like he wanted to tell me a secret, and the next thing I knew, I was pulling my hand out of some kind of gravy dish (or something). Bilbo burst out laughing as I bellowed, "RO! DAN!" The twins' eyes were twinkling with mirth, Arwen's twinkling laughter was all it took for my fuming wife to join the rest of the hall in laughing at what Wyatt had just done.

I spied Gimli and Gloin across the room and walked over to them. Standing behind the elder dwarf I yelled, "Hey Gloin! How's that 'Magic Pipe' I gave you working?" The poor old dwarf let out a yell, "Durin's Beard! You almost killed my poor ticker! That 'Magic Pipe' is working just fine. In fact I was just telling Gimli here that if there is any adventure to be had, that I will give it to him to take on it."

Just as I turned to talk to previously mentioned dwarf, Wyatt let out a yell from somewhere near my knees, "Gimmy!" He took off at a dead run and barreled into the dwarf as fast as he could. "Oomph! Careful boy! Whose we bairn are you," Gimli gasped for breath after Wyatt's hit. "Wyatt Remington is my boy," I laughed, "He is two years old." Gimli and Gloin looked gob smacked before the younger dwarf finally spoke, "Well it seems that your seed is strong and your line is secured!" Lynn and the dwarves broke into a round of raucous laughter as I turned beet red from embarrassment.

The dwarves tried to pronounce his name but had some difficulty, so I told them to call him "Law Man," or "Remi (after Marvel's Gambit)" for short. Gloin patted him on the head as he ran back to me. "He certainly is a bundle of energy. I would be proud to call him 'Dwarf Friend," the now grey-bearded Gloin grinned.

"That means a lot to me my friend," I replied, "I will be sure to tell him about this and its meaning when he is old enough." "Come on you two," Lynn said as she walked over to us, "We still have to meet with Lord Elrond before going to bed."

"It was good seeing you again Gloin," I bid the dwarf farewell. My small family followed Lindir to his Lord's office.

Lindir knocked on the ornate door to Elrond's office and a voice from within said, "Enter." Lindir held the door for us as I ushered Lynn and Wyatt into the deceivingly foreboding room. "Please sit," Lord Elrond said as Gandalf turned back from the window to face us.

"So," I continued, "My guess is that there is something important to discuss. Otherwise, you would not have called us here. Is my guess close to being correct?" A nightingale sang softly outside as Elrond said, "You are ever perceptive my young friend. That is correct. First of all, I am glad that you have made it here safely after what happened to Frodo. Secondly, from everything that I can gather and a dream from Eru, you all will remain here…PERMANENTLY. Thirdly, there will be a council held in one month. I would like for you to attend."

"What do you mean 'HERE PERMANENTLY,'" my wife asked him. "I mean it as it sounds milady. You can never return home. Middle Earth is now your home," Elrond told her. Lynn sat silently, fuming over the stress that our family would be going through.

"Ow," I jumped from Lynn's jabbing my ribcage, "W-will my wife be allowed to attend the council? She has the same knowledge that I have of Middle Earth's history and future." Lynn looked at Elrond with a pleased look on her face. "I am afraid not. In order to protect her from scorn and the possibility of spies, she will not be able to." Lynn opened her mouth to speak but Elrond cut her off, "I will not hear arguments. I have spoken. Besides;" he added, "Who else would look after your son and keep him out of mischief." Thankfully that seemed to be enough to calm Lynn's anger.

We talked with Gandalf and Elrond about several things, including the welcoming banquet for Elrond's guests. Elrond told us that a representative from each participating party would be asked to sing a song and make a speech. "That means that you will be included Lord Geisler," he left me no room to try and weasel out of it.

Mere hours from dawn, we finally had Wyatt tucked into bed and were fast asleep ourselves. For the first time since arriving in Bree I was smiling, content that things were going exactly the way that they should be.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX-

Birds were chirping quietly outside our window when I woke with the sun. I climbed out of bed and padded over to the vanity table that was placed there for Lynn's use if she wanted. Splashing some cold water on my face, I dried off and stepped onto the balcony.

Imladris had always been a beautiful and happy place, but now even this haven was tinged with a note of melancholy. The leaves were changing and falling from the trees as the seasons changed for the first time in what felt like centuries (and most likely was).

Wyatt was trying to sneak up behind me, but I heard him before he knew that I had. My hearing AND my eyesight had seemed to improve. I would have to test my eyesight later on the training grounds. First I had a toddler to keep happy.

"Daddy," he shouted as he wrapped his arms around my right leg. "Hey there son," I replied, "I know you're happy, but you need to be quiet. Mommy is still…" "Not asleep," Lynn's voice said from the bed. I could hear the smile in her voice, and turned to see her sitting up in bed. She walked over and kissed me before picking Wyatt up and giving him a raspberry on his belly.

Wyatt was giggling so loudly that we almost missed the quiet knock at the door. Lynn answered the door and a tall, willowy elleth entered the room. She had dark hair, alabaster skin, and twinkling blue eyes. That's when it hit me! "Arwen?! You've changed since I saw you last," I sputtered. "Arwen? I-um-I'm sorry we didn't hear you knock at first. Wyatt was playing and he can be a little loud," Lynn said.

"Tis of no consequence," Arwen waved it off, "Ada has asked me to escort you to the morning meal. He thinks that your husband's memory may have failed him and he would get lost." The twinkle in her eyes gave away the fact that she was teasing me. I still feigned insult and hurt for her benefit.

"Winnie, Winnie, Winnie," Wyatt ran over to the elleth and reached toward her to be picked up. "No son! Don't…" "It's quite alright Lord Geisler. We seldom get to see young ones, especially ones this young. I would be happy to escort him to breakfast."

Lynn shook her head in exasperation and smiled as Arwen picked Wyatt up and he held onto her for dear life. We knew that she would give birth to Aragorn's son Eldarion, but we still shared a smile at how motherly she looked with Wyatt on her hip. She was going to be an amazing mother.

Breakfast that morning was a quiet and simple affair. Fruit, bread, cheese, milk, juice, and tea; of course, with the dwarves being there, they had eggs, bacon (beef, turkey, and pork), steak, and sausage (same options as bacon).

The dwarves were as rowdy at meal times as I remembered. Food flew back and forth as they laughed, shouted, and tried to see who could belch the loudest. Mumbling an apology to Elrond, I grabbed a tray with meats and eggs on it. Gandalf and Elrond held a mumbled conversation and Wyatt squirmed in Arwen's lap until she said (very firmly I might add), "You must settle down, and behave like a young lord Remi. Only good little lords get to go see the horses after breakfast." Being a musician and animal lover like me, he instantly settled down and ate everything on the plate that Arwen had given him.

I looked at my wife with my jaw hanging open. Lynn just laughed and said, "Just like his daddy; willing to do anything for a pretty face." This caught Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn's attention. They all started razzing me until I switched the focus to my wife by replying with, "Now you know why I listen to and do so many things for you."

Everyone in the hall heard my comment and erupted in a cacophony of laughter. She turned red and punched me in the arm. This only caused everyone to laugh even harder. Wyatt was perfectly well behaved for the rest of the meal (minus a small food fight with the dwarves). Once the meal was finished, Arwen carted our son off as he waved and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Finally alone for the first time in two years, I led Lynn into the gardens. We wandered aimlessly as we chatted about how much our son had grown and how mild mannered he was for going through his terrible twos. "It was absolutely flooring to see how well he listened to Arwen when he hardly listens to anyone but the two of us," I told her. "I thought it was sweet. We both know that in the future she will be a mother, and seeing her like this reminded me of when Wyatt was an infant," my wife replied.

"I wonder what kind of a father Estel is going to be when Eldarion is born. Especially where he is going to be the king of Anor one day," I said more to myself than to Lynn. "Estel? Who in the hell is…OH! You mean Aragorn," it finally hit her. "Yes beautiful," I smiled, "His elvish name is Estel. It means "Hope."

We walked on a little further and Lynn pulled an apple from a tree as we passed by. "Speaking of Aragorn," she said between bites, "There is something I want to show you. Arwen showed me a week after we arrived here." I dutifully followed my beautiful wife deeper into the gardens. It wasn't until I saw a statuette overgrown with moss and vines that I realized where we were.

"I know exactly where we are babe. That mossy covered thing is the statue of Aragorn's mother, Gilraen," I told her. She lead me to a spot that I thought was just a pile of vines. Arwen said that she and Aragorn thought it would be best if I uncovered what was underneath on my own.

I pulled decades worth of growth off of a small object underneath. My breath caught and I just stared at what stood before me. It was a a small statue of me, complete with my family crest and a small thanks for taking care of his mother's statue. "You're speechless! I have been trying to get you to shut up for years, and now you are speechless," Lynn teased.

Lynn walked over to Gilraen's statue and proceeded to clean it off as I had decades before. "Well, well, well," A deep voice said behind us, "It seems that your wife is as caring as you are." We both jumped! I turned; hand on my sword, until I saw a smiling Gandalf behind us.

"Lord Elrond has sent me to fetch your husband. Frodo has awoken and would like to speak with him. Arwen and your son are sitting with Bilbo, listening to one of his stories in the dining courtyard. He has asked that you join them," Gandalf gave her a pointed look that said, "It isn't a request."

Lynn looked at me in a way that let me know that I WAS going to tell her what we talked about OR ELSE! After nodding my understanding, I followed Gandalf to Elrond's office. Once inside his office I noticed that I would not be the only person attending this meeting. Sharing a chair due to their diminutive size were Frodo and Bilbo Baggins.

"My Lord," I bowed my head to Lord Elrond. He motioned for me to have a seat and launched right into his explanation for calling me into his office. The "Council of Elrond" would be occurring in a fortnight. Elrond wanted not only Frodo, but myself to attend. After an hour of talking, Elrond dismissed the hobbits so that he could have a word with me about my family.

"There is a slight issue with your family," Elrond told me. "What do you mean 'An Issue,'" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow in shock that I didn't really know what he was trying to tell me. "The issue is that your family will not be able to accompany you on such a dangerous journey. They will be safe in Rohan," he added. "Begging your pardon Lord Elrond," my voice shook with anger, "but you are _assuming_ that I have already agreed to go on this journey." "You mean that you are rejecting the chance to help save Middle Earth," he asked. "That is not what I am saying. In fact, I was going to request that I be allowed to join the people going on this journey, but it was slightly maddening that you automatically assumed that I was going to go," I told him, " _NOW_ I have to explain all of this to my wife and tell her that she has to ride with a company of elves that will likely be led by your prankster sons to Edoras! She is not going to like this, _AND_ will most likely rip me a new fucking asshole for this!"

Both he and Gandalf stared at me, surprised that my calm demeanor was gone, and at my use of extreme profanity. "L-look," I apologized, "I am sorry that I lost it like that, but I don't like the idea of telling my wife that we have to be apart for who knows how long with no way of contacting each other, and that I may not come back at all." "We understand and thank you for your apology," Gandalf finally spoke (more to stop Elrond from escalating the situation with his famous temper than anything).

Elrond sighed in a defeated and exasperated way saying, "Go to your family and tell them what I have said. I saw the look your wife gave you, and know that she is waiting for you to tell her exactly what was said here. You may tell your wife and NO ONE ELSE. You are dismissed." I must have really set him off, because I had never seen Elrond that pissed off before. "Oh well. Now to tell Lynn about what was said so she doesn't tear me a new one," I thought to myself as I left Elrond's office.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN-

"What," Lynn exploded as I finished explaining to her that I had been asked to attend the council and accompany those chosen for the quest to destroy the ring. "I know that you don't like it babe," I tried to placate her, "but we will see each other again in a few short months when we reach Edoras." "That's not right, nor is it fair! I could fight, and we could leave Wyatt in the care of Arwen and Elrond," she tried to argue.

I sighed as I gripped my beard in exasperation, "Babe, I don't like it any more than you do. This is a different time and place than what we are used to. Elrond is the supreme ruler of these lands. We will just have to abide by his decisions." My wife knew that I was trying to help her feel better, but she was still too angry to care at the moment.

"Fine," she snarled at me, "I will do it for you and Wyatt; but since you are in league with Elrond, you can find somewhere else to sleep." Not wanting to anger her further, I just walked out the door and down the hall.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. My mind was wandering and I almost ran right over the small and frail form of Bilbo Baggins. "I see that you are lost in your thoughts and that they brought you to relive some old memories of our adventures with the dwarves."

"I am so sorry my friend," I told Bilbo, "my mind was elsewhere." Chuckling, the hobbit said, "I can see that. It appears that your wife did not take the news of the council or the quest too well." I plopped onto a bench and sighed. "No," I shook my head, "She did not take it well at all. There was a lot of shouting on her part, followed by my being thrown out of our room for the night."

"Such is the way of an angry woman," Bilbo patted me on the back, "but don't you worry. She will have forgiven before too long." "I sure hope so," I replied, "She has a temper and can be quite stubborn." Bilbo chuckled and took a seat on the bench next to me.

We sat and talked for hours. Bilbo told me what happened after I returned to earth, and how he had come to be Frodo's guardian. By the time that the old hobbit began to yawn, the sun was peaking over the horizon. Bilbo left me as I made my way to the chow hall for breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE-

"I still don't see why I can't go," Lynn complained, "We are the only ones of our kind, and they will want maximum representation!" Shaking my head, I responded, "I know babe. Lord Elrond is just concerned. Men here don't look too highly upon women attending councils like this. Not even Arwen will be attending. Don't worry though, I will make sure to tell you everything that I remember. Besides, when you get to Edoras, you will have Eowyn." "I know," she told me, "I'm just a little jealous.

Ceremonial robes and armor on, I walked out the door and on my way to the council. The halls were deserted as I made my way to the courtyard where the council was being held. The sound of footsteps reached my ears as Lindir came running up behind me, "My Lord Geisler! I have been searching for you!" "What? What do you mean," I continued, "I have been in my suite the entire time." The elf looked rather hurried and his chest heaved with every breath, "Lord Elrond moved up the council at the request of Lord Boromir and the Mirkwood Elves! You are an hour late!" "Son of bitch! Why did no one tell me," I demanded, "Is Boromir as fond of me as he is of Aragorn? Surely he must know who he is by now?" "Yes he does. Gandalf earned a rather sour look from Lord Elrond for using 'Black Speech' as well," the exasperated elf said as we neared the courtyard.

Gasps came from Boromir, the Mirkwood Elves, and Bilbo. "Lord Geisler," Elrond's voice was soft and dangerous, "You're an hour late." "My apologies milord," I told him, "I was not informed of the change in time until Lindir found me a few minutes ago." "Take your seat," he motioned to an open chair next to Boromir. "Y-you're the heir to Lord Heinrich Geisler and the Prince of Osgiliath and Ithilien? Gondor has no King and Ithilien has no prince! You are not needed!" This stirred up the same argument that had occurred thirty minutes previously. Thankfully it didn't last long and we were able to return to the matter at hand.

"As I was saying," Elrond said, "The ring must be destroyed." "Then what are we waiting for," Gimli said as he rushed forward and swung an axe toward the ring. He was thrown backward and his axe shattered as a crack echoed through the air.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, Son of Gloin," Elrond finally spoke, "by any craft that we here possess. It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be undone." Everyone began arguing again and I turned to see Frodo slumping over in the chair he shared with Bilbo, a pained look on his face.

Suddenly the frail looking hobbit sprang from his chair with renewed vigor shouting, "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor…though I do not know the way!" Gandalf's countenance took on a sad light as everyone went silent and stared at the hobbit.

In turn, a member from each delegation volunteered to aid Frodo on his quest. I was the last to volunteer, "This council has spoken and decreed that the ring must be destroyed. I took an oath as a soldier in the army where I am from, and I will continue to honor that oath by aiding and protecting you in any way that I can. You have my promise to fulfill that oath and my respect for your undertaking this task Frodo."

"Here," a strawberry blonde blur came shooting out of the bushes, "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" "Indeed," Lord Elrond smiled as he raised an eyebrow, "Even when he has been summoned to a secret meeting and you have not." Everyone chuckled as Sam turned beet red. "H-hey! We're coming too," Merry shouted as he and Pippin rushed forward. "Besides," the youngest hobbit stammered, "You'll need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing." "Well that rules you out Pip," Merry jabbed him in the ribs. "So be it," the elf lord grinned in a satisfied way, "Ten companions. You shall be the 'Fellowship of the Ring.'"

The delegations began to go their separate ways as the fellowship stood fast. "Lord Elrond," Gandalf spoke, "perhaps we should remind them of tonight's banquet." "Yes. Thank you Mithrandir," Elrond nodded, "There will be a banquet in honor of this fellowship tonight. It will begin at dusk. See that you are not late Lord Geisler." I blushed and bowed before turning and heading back to my rooms, where Lynn eagerly awaited my return.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE-

"I still don't see why I can't go," Lynn complained, "We are the only ones of our kind, and they will want maximum representation!" Shaking my head, I responded, "I know babe. Lord Elrond is just concerned. Men here don't look too highly upon women attending councils like this. Not even Arwen will be attending. Don't worry though, I will make sure to tell you everything that I remember. Besides, when you get to Edoras, you will have Eowyn." "I know," she told me, "I'm just a little jealous.

Ceremonial robes and armor on, I walked out the door and on my way to the council. The halls were deserted as I made my way to the courtyard where the council was being held. The sound of footsteps reached my ears as Lindir came running up behind me, "My Lord Geisler! I have been searching for you!" "What? What do you mean," I continued, "I have been in my suite the entire time." The elf looked rather hurried and his chest heaved with every breath, "Lord Elrond moved up the council at the request of Lord Boromir and the Mirkwood Elves! You are an hour late!" "Son of bitch! Why did no one tell me," I demanded, "Is Boromir as fond of me as he is of Aragorn? Surely he must know who he is by now?" "Yes he does. Gandalf earned a rather sour look from Lord Elrond for using 'Black Speech' as well," the exasperated elf said as we neared the courtyard.

Gasps came from Boromir, the Mirkwood Elves, and Bilbo. "Lord Geisler," Elrond's voice was soft and dangerous, "You're an hour late." "My apologies milord," I told him, "I was not informed of the change in time until Lindir found me a few minutes ago." "Take your seat," he motioned to an open chair next to Boromir. "Y-you're the heir to Lord Heinrich Geisler and the Prince of Osgiliath and Ithilien? Gondor has no King and Ithilien has no prince! You are not needed!" This stirred up the same argument that had occurred thirty minutes previously. Thankfully it didn't last long and we were able to return to the matter at hand.

"As I was saying," Elrond said, "The ring must be destroyed." "Then what are we waiting for," Gimli said as he rushed forward and swung an axe toward the ring. He was thrown backward and his axe shattered as a crack echoed through the air.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, Son of Gloin," Elrond finally spoke, "by any craft that we here possess. It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be undone." Everyone began arguing again and I turned to see Frodo slumping over in the chair he shared with Bilbo, a pained look on his face.

Suddenly the frail looking hobbit sprang from his chair with renewed vigor shouting, "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor…though I do not know the way!" Gandalf's countenance took on a sad light as everyone went silent and stared at the hobbit.

In turn, a member from each delegation volunteered to aid Frodo on his quest. I was the last to volunteer, "This council has spoken and decreed that the ring must be destroyed. I took an oath as a soldier in the army where I am from, and I will continue to honor that oath by aiding and protecting you in any way that I can. You have my promise to fulfill that oath and my respect for your undertaking this task Frodo."

"Here," a strawberry blonde blur came shooting out of the bushes, "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" "Indeed," Lord Elrond smiled as he raised an eyebrow, "Even when he has been summoned to a secret meeting and you have not." Everyone chuckled as Sam turned beet red. "H-hey! We're coming too," Merry shouted as he and Pippin rushed forward. "Besides," the youngest hobbit stammered, "You'll need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing." "Well that rules you out Pip," Merry jabbed him in the ribs. "So be it," the elf lord grinned in a satisfied way, "Ten companions. You shall be the 'Fellowship of the Ring.'"

The delegations began to go their separate ways as the fellowship stood fast. "Lord Elrond," Gandalf spoke, "perhaps we should remind them of tonight's banquet." "Yes. Thank you Mithrandir," Elrond nodded, "There will be a banquet in honor of this fellowship tonight. It will begin at dusk. See that you are not late Lord Geisler." I blushed and bowed before turning and heading back to my rooms, where Lynn eagerly awaited my return.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN-

Wyatt was taking a nap and talking in his sleep when I walked back through the door. Lynn shut the door to his room as softly as possible and walked over to me saying, "How did it go?" You know how it went," I teased her, "You've seen the movie." "Yes," she smacked me playfully, "but with our being here it must have changed?" "The council changed, but only slightly. I was an hour late thanks to Boromir and the Mirkwood Elves. They demanded that the council start an hour earlier. When Boromir found out who I was he freaked out. He basically treated me like he did Aragorn. According to him, I am the Prince of Osgiliath and Ithilien. Then he said that they needed no prince for those cities. In the end the 'Fellowship' was formed and the council ended. We are required to go to attend a banquet later this evening." "Well," she reached down and grabbed my crotch, "Wyatt is napping and we have some time. Maybe we have some time for a little fun." The next thing that I knew, clothes went flying and we were rooting around like two animals in mating season.

We must have fallen asleep on the couch, because we woke to the sound of water being dumped into the ornate claw tub in the bathroom, and Wyatt walking into the sitting room. "Mummy," he said, "I'm up, and I need to potty." "Okay sweetie," Lynn told him. She stood up, naked as a jaybird, and walked him into the bathroom. I had forgotten to warn her that elves were more reserved when it came to nudity. The next thing I heard was the sound of a scream and a blushing elleth went darting out of our room as Lynn bellowed with laughter.

It took forever to get Wyatt into the dress robes that had once belonged to Aragorn at that age. Once Wyatt was dressed, Lynn took a bath, followed by me. Bathed, clean, and dressed; we made our way down to the formal dining hall.

When we arrived outside the doors, Lindir opened the door, and announced us, "Lord, Lady, and young Lord Geisler." We made our way to the top table and took our seats. The appetizers had already been served. Since this was a special occasion, even the elves were eating meat. I found this out when Lord Elrond told us what the menu would contain.

The meal was a joyful affair, punctuated only by the note of melancholy left by the fact that Lynn and Wyatt would be leaving on the morrow for Edoras. Food was flying back and forth from the dwarves' table, the Mirkwood delegation was conversing loudly, and even Boromir's table was laughing loudly at a private joke.

Elrond stood at the end of the meal to make an announcement, "My lords and ladies! Please proceed to the 'Hall of Fire' where we will continue the festivities!" There was a scraping of chairs and a low roar as everyone began leaving the dining hall. Lynn was carrying Wyatt to keep from losing track of him.

The "Hall of Fire" was light by a slightly dim, but still warm glow from the massive hearth at the far end of the hall. Bright, orange flames danced and crackled happily in the grate. "Everyone settle down please," Lord Elrond said, "As is tradition when guests and councils are invited to Imladris and the 'Hall of Fire,' a member of each delegation is asked to sing songs from their homeland. I would like to ask Prince Legolas to come forward and begin tonight's 'Festival of Song.'"

Having no talent with music, Legolas called one of his delegation forward to sing. The elleth that sang had a clear and pure voice. Her voice soared to heights that I did not know was possible. As her song ended, I noticed that Wyatt had started to fuss and wanted to be put down. The second that Lynn put Wyatt down he took off for the spot previously occupied by the singing elleth screaming, "My turn! My turn!"

I tried to silence Wyatt and keep him from singing saying, "No son. No! This is big people time." Wyatt just giggled and gave me an evil grin. My worry grew because I had taught him songs about beans, flatulence; but I had also taught him the normal childhood songs. Everyone was getting a good laugh before Elrond said, "It seems that the youngest member of Lord and Lady Geisler's family would like to sing for us as well."

Gloin said, "Let yer wee bairn sing laddie!" This prompted a chant of "Let him sing! Let him sing," from the dwarves and men of Gondor. I knelt down and looked at Wyatt before saying, "Sing a nice song son. Don't sing any of the malarkey songs, okay?" "Okay daddy," Wyatt said before I stepped back.

Wyatt surprised me when he said, "My daddy sings to me lots. Mummy and Daddy say that I am 'tistic' like daddy and that is why I remember lotsa songs. I'm gonna sing now." Lynn's jaw dropped when he said that before looking at me. We were both completely floored. Wyatt sang a song that I had no clue that he knew how to sing.

After he finished his song ("The Water is Wide"), he took an exaggerated bow and ran back to us. I had to explain that "tistic" was Wyatt's way of saying autistic, and what autism was to the members of the fellowship. Once that was cleared up, the dwarves sang a victory song about the destruction of Smaug. As they sang I was carried back to my adventures with the "Company of Thorin Oakenshield." And the look on my face showed it.

"Riding down memory lane babe," my wife asked me. "Hm? Yeah," I responded, "I was just thinking of the fun and tragedies of travelling with Thorin." Our conversation carried on as the flames continued to die down until it came time for my turn to sing.

"Finally," Lord Elrond's voice cut through the fog, "We come to Lord Geisler. Like the last time he was here it took some convincing, but he has consented to sing for us. Lord Geisler, please come forth and sing."

I turned to face the crowd as I reached the open spot that was waiting to be filled. "Thank Lord Elrond for that introduction. I would like to sing two songs for you," I continued, "The first is a song that was sung here over sixty years ago. There is one group of people here that has members of their delegation that sang this song with me. It is 'The Song of the Lonely Mountain.'"

An audible gasp rose from the crowd because I had the audacity to bring up the memory of Thorin and his quest to reclaim Erebor. The fire was almost completely out as the final note of the song faded and I introduced and explained the premise of the last song I would sing. My voice started in low as I began to sing "Amarilli Mia Bella." It had been so long since I had sung the song that I was surprised I even remembered the first verse, let alone the entire thing.

Once the song ended I found myself facing a room full of people that were silent for a full five seconds before I received the largest ovation of my life. Thankfully Lord Elrond announced that the night's festivities were over, and that everyone needed to get some rest (especially those that were leaving for Edoras in the morning).


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN-

The next morning came sooner than I would have liked. Lynn had changed into travel clothes and was dressing Wyatt as I put on training clothes (for I was to beginning training to get in shape for the journey I would be undertaking with the rest of the fellowship). "I am going to miss you Beautiful," I said to my wife. Lynn just looked at me with an angry and depressed look. "We'll miss you too daddy," Wyatt answered for both of them.

BBBRRRAAAAPPPPP! A thunderous fart erupted from my son and a grin spread across his face. I knew some smart aleck comment was to follow. "That was for you daddy. Now you will remember us," he giggled at the look on my face as the stench reached my nose. Coughing, I said, "Thank you son. Now get to the bathroom and use the potty. You may not get to for a really long time."

Wyatt rushed into the bathroom as I walked over and hugged my wife. "I wish we could go with you," Lynn said again. Sighing, I replied, "I know babe, but it is going to be far more dangerous than your trip to Edoras. Besides, Elrond's sons and Glorfindel will be there to protect you." Lynn scoffed and began to rough house with me as Gandalf walked into our room.

"It seems that you do not need waking after all," the soft growl of the wizard's voice reached our ears. We stopped playing around as Wyatt came walking into the room. Ganda! Ganda," he shouted as he shot toward the old Maia. Lifting him with surprising ease, Gandalf told us that he would take Wyatt to get something to eat and meet us in the lower courtyard.

Lynn's previously joyful demeanor changed as we neared the courtyard. "Don't worry babe! They may be pranksters, but Elladan and Elrohir will keep you two safe," I told her. The obviously jealous look she shot me caused me to take a step back.

"I know that," she snapped, "It's just that I wanted to be able to help you guys out and have an adventure too! It isn't fair how they treat women here!" "Beautiful," I sighed in exasperation, "It is just their way. We have talked about this! Besides, you have been afforded more freedoms than normal women here because you are my wife. I would also like to point out that there would be no one to take care of Wyatt if you had come with me. What would have happened to him if we were both killed?" "True," she grumbled, "and I **_will_** be having a bit of an adventure getting to Edoras." We kept talking as we walked, and she did admit that she liked the fact that she would have the headstrong Eowyn to talk to once she and Wyatt arrived there.

"Mummy! Daddy," Wyatt shouted from his perch on a laughing Elrond's shoulders. The elf lord sat him on the ground and watched as our son practically knocked us to the ground with a bear-hug. "We goin' bye-bye," he said in a matter-of-fact way, "Come on mummy!" Lynn kissed me as she placed Wyatt into the wagon they would be riding in.

Aragorn stepped forward and placed a cloth-wrapped handle that I recognized into her hands. "I know that it is not much, but it has served me well on my journies," the ranger whispered as he tried to conceal it from me. After he stepped away, I saw the handle and instantly recognized it! It was the dagger I had left for him on his mother's statue!

"The journey ahead is long, and the road ahead may be fraught with hidden dangers," Elrond continued, "May the blessings of the Eldar and the Valar be with you." The small group that had been in the courtyard to farewell the party headed for Edoras quickly dispersed. I stood by the gate and watched until my wife and son were once again out of sight and my protection.

The weight of a large hand fell on my shoulder as a slightly Welsh sounding voice said, "Come. Your family will be safe with the 'Sons of Elrond.' Besides, we have not yet had breakfast." Sighing, I turned to face Boromir and said, "If I didn't know any better, Son of Denethor, I would think you were part hobbit." The Gondorian wrinkled his nose at this good-natured jibe before laughing and leading the way to the dining hall.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER TWELVE-

After breakfast, I made my way to the training ground with some trouble (It had been six decades since I was last there). I placed my weapons on the ground and stood there, taking in the scene. The sound of footsteps rushing toward me reached my ears. I spun around as Boromir kicked my feet out from under me and dove for my head. Thankfully, I was able to move out of the way in time and regain my feet.

The Gondorian rushed me again and again; and again and again he ate grass. Thanks to my Systema lessons back home, I was able to to take control of the situation. Finally, after a rough quarter hour, our sparing session was over.

"That," Boromir panted, "Was a true challenge! Your fighting skills are as good as the ranger has said." "That RANGER has a name 'Son of Denethor!' It is Aragorn," I reminded him. It was infuriating that he was still refusing to acknowledge Aragorn's true place in all of this. "Then again," I thought to myself, "He does not yet realize or know the role that Aragorn will play in uniting Middle Earth."

"I know his name Lord Geisler," Boromir spat, "but that doesn't mean that I am required to acknowledge him or treat him differently." Sighing I said, "I cannot pretend to understand how you feel or what you are thinking. I will remind you, however, that as the son of the Steward; you are honor bound to respect him (and follow his orders)."

Boromir drew his sword and began to sharpen the blade furiously. He thought about what I said before saying, "I know. I know. That was my father speaking. My family has become so used to ruling that the thought of losing that power is disheartening." Sitting next to him and beginning to sharpen my sword, I replied in as understanding a tone as I could, "I can only imagine how that must feel. You won't truly lose that power IF he decides to take his rightful place my friend. Besides, you will still become the steward when your father passes, and the 'Prince of Ithilien.'"

Boromir responded by swinging his sword at me full force. Even though I got my blade up in time, he still managed to put a small cut on my forearm. "Enough talk Lord Geisler! It's time to test your skill with a blade," he teased me.

I rolled out of the way and was on one knee when he brought his blade down again. Clang! Our blades rang out in protest as they made contact! We spun, parried, swung, and exchanged blows for the better part of forty-five minutes. Each time that it seemed like one of us was getting the upper hand, the other managed to turn the tables. In the end, I ended up with my sword laying four meters away and one of my fighting knives held at Boromir's throat.

Spinning as I stood, I swung my fighting knife at the person walking up behind me. I dagger blade stopped my ancient blade as I came face to face with Aragorn. "You've gotten slow mellon nin," he laughed, "Don't tell me that you are getting old on me now." "Me? Old? No. At least not as old as you, 'Greybeard,'" I teased back.

BONG! A large bell chimed in the distance. " _That_ is why I am here. Lord Elrond sent me to inform you that it is time for the midday meal," the ranger continued, "You'd better hurry unless you want the hobbits and dwarves to eat everything."

We followed the ranger up the steps that led directly to the dining hall. I had just finished dressing the cut on my upper arm when we entered the chow hall and took our seats at Elrond's table. "Laddie," Gloin shouted at me, "Come dine with us this meal. Ye'll have enough time to dine with the 'Pointy-ears' in the time you have left before your journey begins!"

Not wanting to offend one of my oldest friends, I joined the dwarves at their table. "At least they have strong drink," Gloin said with a belch (his mouth full of venison). "That they do Master Dwarf. Has Gimli tried that 'Magic Pipe' I gave you at our last meeting?"

"What was that," Gimli inquired. "I was merely curious if you had tried the device that I gave your father in payment of a lost bet," I told the younger dwarf. "No," he lifted a leg and let loose with a rip, "but I was planning on trying it out after this meal." The rest of the meal was spent catching up with Gloin and finding out what had happened to everyone after I had returned to earth. I was saddened to hear about the deaths of Thorin and Kili. "Balin made his way to Moria," Gloin told me, "We haven't heard from him in quite some time, but I assume that he is doing well." I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, and didn't want to jeopardize anything that might happen in the future, so I changed the subject. "Are you gents ready to head outside for a smoke? It would give Gimli the chance to try out that device for the first time," I smiled. Gloin took the hint, remembering his first reaction to the strength and efficacy of the device when first he used it.

Once outside, Gloin showed his "wee bairn" how to use the e-smoke and handed it to him. I was puffing away on mine when Gimli took his first (quite large) draw on it. The poor dwarf immediately began coughing like it was his first time smoking a pipe. "Ha ha! Don't worry lad," Gloin guffawed, "I had the same reaction the first time that I tried it." The surrounding dwarves and myself laughed it up as Gimli regained his breath. "This," he gasped, "is truly a wonder! It is strong enough to subdue a warg!"

Pippin had been standing in the background watching us and said, "That is a very interesting pipe! May I try it," as he approached our group." Cleaning the wide bore tip on my personal e-smoke, I handed it to him. Without my needing to show the hobbit, he figured out how to work it on his own.

Coughing only slightly, the tween said, "Wow! That really packs a wallop! I can only imagine what it would be like if you infused it with 'Olde Toby.'" That made me think. Even though it never seemed to run out of juice, I still had a couple of bottles of the juice so that I could change flavours if I wanted to. I pulled the top off of my bottle of mint flavored e-juice, and asked Pip if I could have some of his pipe weed to put in the bottle. He was excited at the prospect of trying it once it had cured, and gladly gave me some.

Pipe weed in the e-juice, I made my way back to the suite I had shared with my family to bathe and change before taking a stroll around the grounds. My first day of training was mercifully short, and due to my past training as a soldier, it would remain so.

Day in and day out, for the next several months, this was my daily schedule. Up an hour before dawn, train in hand to hand combat, breakfast, more hand to hand combat, bladed weapons, archery, and lunch. The leaves continued to change as the months passed, and before I knew it, it was what I would consider the "Holiday Season" on earth.

The "Yule" celebration was a joyous affair for most everyone in Imladris. While I enjoyed the meal and festivities, it just wasn't the same without Lynn and Wyatt there to celebrate it with me. Everyone in the fellowship seemed more subdued than everyone else because we were to leave the following day.

Sighing, I finished the last of my packing and stepped onto the balcony of my suite, puffing away on my e-smoke. There was a slight knock at the door and Glorfindel entered. "Your wife and son are safe and sound in Edoras," the "Balrog Slayer" informed me. I gave him a smile of relief, "What was her first impression of the city?" "She was quite impressed by it's simple beauty. Lady Eowyn was glad to have another woman with the same ideals to talk to, and your son ran wild with Theodred and Eomer in tow before they were to leave on their next patrol," I noticed a growing twinkle in his eye.

"Why are you smiling like that Lord Glorfindel," I asked him, "What did Lynn do?" "I am afraid that I do not know what you mean milord," he chuckled. "Just tell me. Does this have anything to do with her first meeting of Grima," I demanded to know. "It does. Mayhap I should have a bottle of wine brought up while I recount the tale," I had never seen the warrior this excited about anything.

Once the wine had been brought up we sat at the table on the balcony as he recounted the tale, "Your son had been running around like a madman, with Theodred and Hama on his heels. Even the ailing king was chuckling at his antics. Grima came around the corner in a huff and Wyatt ran into him, knocking the breath out of him. That's when Grima," the elf's look turned sour, "yanked him up by the arm and started shouting at him. He called him an 'ill-mannered brat,' and raised his hand to strike him."

"That sorry son of a…" I was shaking with rage. Glorfindel's shoulders were shaking and he had tears running down his cheeks from barely suppressed laughter. "What," I asked him. "Your wife…your wife..," he gasped, "strode up to Grima and punched him so hard that he screamed like a little elleth before he went unconscious! Eowyn helped your son and wife move into her suite so that they would be protected from further reprisal!" All I could do was laugh.

It took some time before I was able to calm down enough to speak. "That is hilarious! Thank you for recounting that anecdote and informing me that they are safe my friend," I thanked Glorfindel. "It appears that the wine has run out. I will take that as my cue to take my leave and allow you the opportunity to get some rest before the fellowship strikes out tomorrow," Glorfindel slurred as he swayed slightly.

I rose unsteadily to my feet and attempted to help the platinum-haired elf to the door (being more of a hindrance than a help). Once Glorfindel had gone, I thought out loud (as I laid down in bed),

"I am going to regret this in the morning. At least until I am able to get to my miruvor." Seconds later I was snoring like Harley racing down the interstate, in a deep and dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

I woke the next day feeling like Connor Barth had been using my head for field goal practice. "Ohhhh! My head," I goaned as someone pounded on the door, "STOP! Stop the fucking knocking! I'm awake!" "Language, language," Aragorn teased as he entered the room, "You are late mellon nin. Gandalf was beginning to get impatient, so he sent me to fetch you."

Fifteen minutes, a stubbed toe, and a large draught of miruvor later found me arriving in the courtyard to amused looks from Elrond (and a rather dour look from Gandalf. As Elrond gave his speech, Glorfindel walked up and handed me a new flask of miruvor. "I know that you ran out of miruvor this morning. If last night is any indication of how this journey will be, you are going to need this new flask. It has been enchanted to never run out," he finished. "Thank you my friend," I whispered as our group set out for Mordor.

We hadn't been walking for more than twenty minutes when Pippin started running his mouth. "I'm hungry. When are we stopping for second breakfast? Are we going to have second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, or dinner," the hobbit complained. "Pip," Merry growled, "don't you realize how dangerous and important this mission is? We will stop and eat when Gandalf tells us to." "But Merry," he whined. "Why don't you sing us a song Master Hobbit," Boromir offered (if only to get the tween to stop bitching).

Pippin started to sing about food, but stopped at the end of the first verse, "Singing is making me hungry. Couldn't we just stop and find some apples or mushrooms," he started whining again. I am normally an easy-going guy, but I couldn't handle it anymore, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I realize that you are hungry Pippin, but if you keep this up, the enemy will find us and kill us!"

I almost felt bad for him as he hung his head and walked toward the other hobbits. Gandalf kept us moving until the sun reached its zenith. "No fires Samwise," Gandalf patted the hobbit's shoulder, "We shall be having dried venison, dried fruits, and bread. We have just enough time to eat, replenish our water, and continue on." Sighing, the hobbit said, "Okay Mister Gandalf."

The old wizard had found us a spot sheltered by trees next to a clear stream. Gimli plopped down and pulled the e-smoke I had given his father from a deep pocket within his pouches. Gimli still coughed lightly as he got used to the vapor.

"Here's your ration for this meal," Boromir was holding a package wrapped in butcher paper. I looked around to see if all of the hobbits had their share yet. "Give that share to Pippin and bring me the share that is left over. We have to make sure the halflings are taken care of first," I said as I reclined against a large rock.

Boromir sidled over to Pippin and handed him the rations that were intended for me. Once the hobbits had rations, I took the last and smallest ration. Again, thanks to the wonder of miruvor, my hunger problem was taken care of.

After we had finished eating and were relaxing, I made my way to where Pippin was sitting.

"What's on your mind Pippin," I asked the hobbit. "Everyone is always mad at me for talking, or being hungry," he replied.

"We are all much older than you my young hobbit," I continued, "I remember when I was your age and still very much like a child. I was but twenty-nine or thirty summers old when I first visited this realm sixty years ago. Your naiveté will fade and wisdom will come with age. I am sorry that I yelled at you, but you need to learn to keep silent. Had servants of the enemy been close by, we could have been engaged in a battle right now." The young hobbit smiled and asked, "Is it true you talked more than I did when you first arrived in Middle Earth, and ate just as much?" I nodded and he chuckled as Gandalf's voice floated over to us.

"Everyone up," he ordered, "We have already lingered for far too long! The enemy has learned that we are no longer within the borders of Imladris." Sam and Pippin groaned at the thought of more running and walking, but rose to their feet (albeit reluctantly). The stout Gimli stuffed his "magic pipe" into a hidden pocket and used his walking axe to regain his feet. With everyone on their feet and Bill the Pony burdened once again with our gear, Gandalf and Frodo led our party from the sheltered glen.

I remained with Aragorn to attempt and hide any signs of our having been in the clearing next to the small stream before we ran to catch up with the rest of the fellowship. Once caught up with our fellow travelers, I took up the rear of the group with Gimli. The dwarf smiled up at me, seeming eager to engage me in conversation.

"What's on your mind master dwarf," I inquired as we continued to journey toward a dark forest at the foot of an eerily foreboding mountain range. "I was just wondering," he answered, "Did ye really travel wi' me da' and cousin Balin sixty years ago?" "You should know the answer to that question is yes Gimli. You hold the evidence deep within the pockets of your over tunic," I teased.

Gimli was full of stories, and surprisingly over a hundred years old (as I found out during the course of our conversation). He spoke of the legends of Smaug, Bain Son of Bard, and of myself. We continued to swap stories as the sun began to sink lower in the sky, and the edge of the forest came into view.

"Stop! Everyone stop where you are! We are being hunted," Legolas exclaimed! I strained to listen, and heard the harsh whispers of Black Speech being uttered beneath the trees. Realizing their cover was blown, the orcs charged! My blade sang as I freed him from his scabbard.

"I can barely see them in the failing light," Boromir shouted as he skillfully relieved an orc of its head. The wizard shouted an incantation in an ancient tongue and a light bright as day sprung from his staff! The orcs shrieked in pain. The sounds of battle began to die out as we eliminated the orcs one by one until only a few remained. Boromir and Legolas struggled against a group of five orcs as one snuck up on them. Thankfully, Gimli saw this and launched a throwing axe toward its skull.

"That's thirteen for me pointy ears," Gimli laughed as he retrieved his axe and returned to assist Aragorn and the hobbits. I was laughing at his antics when I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and heard a gurgling voice snarl, "Not so lucky this time are you **_milord_**? You're dead! That there's a poisoned Haradrim blade!" "Fuck you! You can go meet your brothers in hell you nadhoruan," I spat.

The battle ended and the sound of my attacker's dying breaths filling the air, we continued on into the forest. We travelled until Gimli dropped from exhaustion and Gandalf declared it would be safe for us to stop for the night.

Dropping to my knees, I vomited due to the effects of the poisoned blade that had dug into my leg. "Strider," Sam's voice sounded far away, "Lord Geisler's hurt!" Gandalf and Boromir looked in my direction as the ranger reached me and helped me sit back against a tree trunk. "Pack, miruvor, Athelas," I managed to gasp before I faded into a feverish sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-

It was day when I woke. Quite sore, but feeling well rested and strong, I raised my head from a litter being pulled by Bill. "H-how long was I out," I asked the blurry (yet quickly clearing) shape that turned out to be Sam. The poor hobbit jumped like he had sat on a tack!

"Lord Geisler! You're awake," he exclaimed happily. I rolled off of the litter and stood shakily as Boromir of all people rushed to steady me and push a flask of the miracle liquid, Miurvor, into my hand. I took a deep draught from it and placed it back into its pouch on my belt.

"By Durin's Beard," I heard Gimli shout, "The lad's awake! He's made of tougher stuff than I thought!" I looked around to see everyone smiling, and discovered that we had begun to pass above the tree line.

"Let's try this again," I began to get impatient, "HOW…FUCKING…LONG…WAS…I…OUT!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such language coming from a lord," Aragorn teased me. "You were in a coma for nearly a month," Gandalf answered my expletive laden question, "There were a few times that we almost thought we lost you. Now that it is apparent that you will survive, I suggest we get moving."

We continued to travel onward and upward as the terrain constantly changed around us. It ranged from rocks, to trees, to dead and yellow grass; and back again. Punctuated by the occasional skirmish with a small scout patrol of orcs, the next two months passed without much excitement.

On an afternoon break, one week into the fourth month, we found ourselves relaxing on an outcropping of boulders. Something didn't feel right, but I couldn't tell what. It wasn't until I saw the hobbits practicing sword play with Boromir that I remembered! "Everyone hide! Put the fire out with dirt to eliminate smoke, grab our things, and fucking hide," I shouted. Gandalf knew that I had foreknowledge of events that were to take place and raised his hand for silence.

"What is it my boy," the old wizard asked me. "Crebain, from Dunland! Legolas will see them in ten minutes time! We need to do as I say," I replied with a shout! "Do it. NOW," Gandalf ordered, "DO AS HE SAYS!" We were well hidden by the time the Crebain circled overhead. Thankfully they didn't linger. It was then that Gandalf ordered us up the mountain to the pass of Caradhras.

Meanwhile in Edoras…

Lynn and Eowyn were celebrating Wyatt's third birthday with Theodred and Eomer. My son giggled gleefully as Eomer presented him with a small short sword (with its own belt and scabbard). Eowyn worked together with my wife to present him with his own, hardened leather chest plate with the Geisler Coat of Arms on it, and from Theodred, a pony with full tack.

"Mommy! Lookie," Wyatt waved his little sword wildly, "E-mer gave me a sword! Now I am like daddy!" I am told that the look of horror on my wife's face was something to behold! "Wyatt! Look out," she shouted, but it was too late. Theodred tried to dance out of the way, but he still received a glancing blow from my son. Thankfully it missed anything important, and only caused the need for three or four stitches above his right knee.

Grima charged into the room as Wyatt swung his sword again, catching the foul creature's right forearm. He raised a dagger at at my son, and soon found himself facing the blades of my son, Theodred, Eomer, my wife, and Eowyn. "You will ALL regret this! I promise you that you will all pay a very heavy price for this," he snarled as he rushed from the room.

I wouldn't find out until the day that I arrived in Edoras, but my wife later died; fighting Grima, weakened by a poison he had slipped into her drink. By the grace and strength of Eowyn was Wyatt allowed to live and kept safe.

In the weeks following her death, Wyatt was sad, despondent, and quiet. He wore his mother's ring around his neck as a momento. Eowyn, Eomer, and their prince cousin began to train my son for the day that he would exact his revenge on the sniveling coward, Grima Wormtongue. It was not the life that I had envisioned for Wyatt, but Eowyn made it as happy as she could while he awaited my arrival.

Back on Caradhras…

Freezing rain had begun to fall on us as we began our ascent of the dangerous looking mountain. Mist surrounded us, and our breath came out in puffs. Even Pippin who was normally talkative was quiet, save for a slight gasp for breath every now and again.

The higher we climbed up the mountain, the more snow that we saw. Gandalf had to use his staff to forge a path through the snow once it reached waist deep, and the poor hobbits disappeared between the walls created by Gandalf forging a path for everyone to follow.

I was beginning to grow impatient again, and pushed my way past Gimli and onto…literally ONTO the unbroken powder. The strange thing was that I did not notice this, nor did I notice the fact that the cold was no longer affecting me as it once did. I gave it up to the miruvor and left it at that. It wasn't until I stood next to Legolas and asked him if he had seen a place to make camp yet that I discovered that I was walking **_ON_** the snow.

"Bloody hell," Gandalf said in disbelief, "You are walking on the snow like an elf!" "Huh? Walking on the snow? You must be hallucin…" "He is correct," Legolas murmured from beside me, "and your ears…they are now slightly longer and have a slightly noticeable tip!"

"We can worry about that later," Gandalf said, "For now we need to find shelter!" It was Boromir who pointed out the slightly shielded overhang that we would shelter in after another twenty or so minutes of pressing on.

"There! That dark shadow! It must be an overhang," The Gondorian Captain shouted over the now howling wind. We made for the shadow and discovered that it was in fact an overhang that was sheltered on three sides by massive boulders that were trapped against the mountain. The hobbits were complaining about the cold, wet, and lack of light. Gandalf brought his staff to a very low, but acceptable level of light.

We couldn't build a fire, but I made up for it by passing my flask of miruvor around to everyone else. I took the first watch of the night as I had done every night since our journey began. Gandalf took the second watch tonight so that Boromir could get some sleep. He had not been faring well since we began our climb up the mountain.

The wind still blew, but the snow had stopped falling (for the moment) as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Aragorn had taken the final watch, and was waking everyone for the day's travel. After a meager meal of dried fruit and bread, we were on our way once more.

We had not travelled for more than half of the day before we reached a particularly dangerous stretch of the mountain path. Lightning struck and snow cascaded over the edge, crashing on a ledge some three hundred feet below.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas shouted through the snow that once again blew around us furiously. "It's **_Saruman_** ," Gandalf replied. "He is trying to bring down the mountain," Boromir added. I stood on the snow at the rear of the formation, keeping watch.

Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir stood in place, arguing over what our next course of action should be. The next thing I remember hearing was the sound of snow cascading down onto us. After we dug ourselves out of the snow, the argument continued until Gandalf said, "We will let the 'Ring Bearer' decide."

Frodo's face screwed up, deep in thought. "We will go through the mines," the frail looking hobbit declared. "It is decided. We will make for the 'Mines of Moria,'" Gnadalf's voice carried a note of finality (the snow clinging to his beard reminding me of a thin Santa Claus).


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-

After another week of making our way down the mountain, and through a forest of gnarled trees, we found ourselves at the "Walls of Moria." Boromir was looking hungrily at the ring that hung around Frodo's neck. I put myself in place behind the Gondorian as Gandalf called Frodo over to him, "Frodo my lad, come give an old man a hand. My steps are not as steady and my feet not as sure as they once were."

"You look unsettled. Are you well," I asked Boromir. "There has been a shadow growing in my heart of late. The ring calls to me as a mother to her child," he replied quietly as we strode through the mist. The path became slick, and Sam lost his footing several times.

"Be wary of the ring's call my friend. If you heed its call, you will fall at Amon Hen," I told him. "H-how do you kn-know this," his voice quivered slightly. "The realm I hail from has the history of this world recorded in books. In my world they are works of fiction. They have given me foreknowledge of events to come. If you have trusted me before, trust me again," I replied.

Gandalf was standing at the "Gates of Moria" trying to figure out how to open them. Aragorn was standing with Sam as they took our supplies and equipment from Bill's back and set the ragged old pony loose.

"Don't worry Sam," Aragorn told the hobbit, "Bill is a smart pony. He knows his way home." "Okay Strider," Sam acquiesced.

Gandalf was still trying to open the doors and had resorted to pushing against them while Pippin threw pebbles into the black lake. Frodo looked almost as sick as he had when he had been stabbed on Weathertop. As Aragorn stopped Pip from throwing stones, I lost my patience and walked up the to glowing gateway the concealed the ancient home of Moria.

"Bloody hell! I can't stand it any longer," I snapped as I strode over to the Gates of Moria, "MELLON!" Gandalf jumped back and stared at me with a furious look in his eye (angered that I had revealed some of what he call my "foreknowledge").

"Mr. Gandalf! It's got Frodo," Sam shouted! Everyone sprang into action, slashing and hacking at the creature that had risen from the tar-like waters. Legolas let loose with a volley of his enchanted Mirkwood Arrows, striking it in one of its many eyes. Aragorn and Boromir hacked at its tentacles until it dropped Frodo.

I was standing by the doors and rushing everyone in. I didn't give them the chance to try and step back outside, telling Gandalf to seal the doors. Boromir was the least happy about the fact that we would now be forced to find our way through the mines, but it saved us a lot of time that we would have otherwise wasted.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf shot me an angry (and knowing) look, "to brave the long darkness of Moria." "Soon Master Elf," Gimli bragged, "Ye'll be experiencing the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, and meat fresh off the bone! This is the home of my cousin, Balin…" "This is no mine," Boromir choked, "It's a tomb!" Gandalf raised his staff to give us more light and to see what Boromir was talking about.

Corpses littered the ground. Gimli's jaw hung in shock! Legolas yanked an arrow free from the skeletal remains of a dwarf and dropped it, "Goblins!" Gandalf shot me a look and I returned one that said this was the way that things were supposed to happen.

We walked in silence (save for Gimli who muttered Dwarvish curse words under his breath), each trying to think of how Goblins could defeat Balin and his men. After several hours of walking in the stinking, bone filled halls of the mine; we happened upon a room with massive doors hanging part of the way off of the hinges.

"No," Gimli's grief was apparent, "He-he's gone!" He rushed into the room and fell, sobbing, at the feet of a large tomb; sobbing. Gandalf read from a book before looking up, his eyes red, saying, "So it is true. He is dead."

Pippin was fiddling with an arrow that was lodged between the ribs of the skeletal remains of Bofur when I walked up to him and "accidentally" caused him to knock the body, bucket, and chain it was attached to down a dried up well. "I'm sorry Pip. My foreknowledge says it must happen this way," I whispered. "Fool of a Took," Gandalf thundered as drums began to play in the deep, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

The drums grew louder as Boromir stalked out of the chamber to scout around and look for any possible escape routes. A few seconds later he came skidding into the room, followed by a hail of arrows. "They have a cave troll," he said as Aragorn helped him slam the door.

"Everyone rally around the hobbits," Gandalf shouted. "Let them come," Gimli growled, "there is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" The screeches from the other side of the doors grew to an almost deafening roar! They hacked at the doors and holes began to form in the doors. Legolas and Aragorn began to fire arrow through the holes in rapid succession. Goblins dropped like flies.

My valiant ranger friend and elf-prince kept firing, but to no avail. The doors shattered and the sickly looking creatures began to flood the room. Gimli became a ball of rage and hacked down any goblin dumb enough to get anywhere near him. Aragorn and Boromir's blades sang as they waded into the sea of filth known as a goblin horde. Gandalf did his best to protect the hobbits, but eventually had to run into the fray, leaving me to protect the hobbits.

"Mr. Christophe! The troll," Sam sounded worried, "it's going for Mr. Frodo!" I ducked some falling rubble and tried to attack the troll. It acted as if I wasn't even there. I slashed at its calves and it swatted me away. I kept slashing at its calves, but it wasn't doing any good. It finally hit me when the son of a bitch almost trampled me as he chased Frodo around a column before spearing him. "His Achilles tendon," I face palmed, "I cannot believe that I forgot about it!"

Placing my sword in my scabbard and drawing my fighting knives, I cut right through his left tendon as Legolas flew up the troll's back and fired three arrows into the brainstem of the mountain of shit! "Everyone move! It's going down," Boromir warned as the troll began to wobble.

A small blur shot across the room and collided with me as the troll fell. I was covered in dust, troll blood, and a tangle of dwarvish facial hair. "The bloody beast almost fell on top of ye laddie," Gimli coughed. "Thanks for the save," I thanked him, "but could you please get off of me? You weigh a ton." Gimli started to chuckle until Sam shouted, "Gandalf! It's Frodo!"

Though I knew what had happened, my concern for Frodo was real. I knew that he was going to be okay, but at that moment I wasn't thinking straight. We were standing around the stricken hobbit when Gimli leaned over him and gasped, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins! That mithril shirt is a handsome gift!" "Thorin gave Bilbo a mithril shirt after he helped them on their quest to reclaim Erebor," Gandalf told the smiling dwarf. Coughing, Frodo grinned, "This shirt is the one that was given to Bilbo." Gimli seemed surprised and impressed as Frodo sat up.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Three large drum beats caused me to jump. "Everyone up; we make for the bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf ordered. We had been running for several hours when we came to a fork in the path we were following. In fact, it was a triple fork and as with the "Doors of Durin," he had to take a moment to think. That moment turned into hours, and hours eventually became three days.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the moment that Gandalf and Frodo were discussing Gollum, I didn't quite feel right. The feeling was a cross between being stabbed in the heart, and having an ice pick jabbed into your temple. My ring grew hot in my hand for a brief moment. It was so hot that it burned. As the glow from my ring faded, it grew so cold that a scar was left on my finger.

"Oh! It's down there," Gandalf pointed to the path on the left. "He's remembered," Merry spoke for the first time in hours. "No," the wizard replied, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. When in doubt, Master Meriadoc, follow your nose."

The staircase we were descending was long and narrow. Our feet slipped on the steps, and there were several falls before we saw light at the bottom. It was a dim light, but a light nonetheless. As we stepped out into a great hall, I heard Merry say, "Hush Pip. Now is not the time to be hungry."

Further and further into the hall we went. Great columns stood sentry on either side of our group as we walked deeper into this realm. Gandalf explained to everyone as he brightened his staff, that it was the city of Dwarrowdelf; once a city that rivaled even Erebor. Goblins close in on us once again. The ugly little fuckers had us surrounded!

The creatures screeched and chattered as they closed in, choking off any chance of escape. A deep, rumbling growl shook the floor and an eerie glow started to fill the room. The goblins scattered and Gandalf looked at Aragorn with worry in his eyes.

"What evil is this," Boromir whispered. "This is an evil that is beyond any of you. Make for the bridge," Gandalf growled, "NOW! RUN!" The hobbits were having trouble keeping up. Come to think of it, I was having trouble keeping up.

Stone walls and torches flew past us. The halls were becoming increasingly choked the further we travelled along them. Not paying attention, I almost ran headlong into Boromir's back as I came to a skidding halt! The group had come to a standstill.

I knew that the "Bridge of Khazad-dum" stood watch over a deep canyon, but I was not prepared for the scope it all. The canyon was deep, and as dark as crushed black velvet. I couldn't see more than thirty or forty feet below the bridge. The darkness was beyond anything I had ever seen in my entire life.

Large chunks fell around us as Gandalf directed everyone to jump the chasm between two sections of the stars. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Legolas catch Gimli by the beard. It was hilarious! Hearing Gimli scream, "Not the BEARD," was just what I needed to lift my spirits.

Next to jump was me. I was all ready to go until I made the mistake of looking down. Gandalf stood at the top of the stairs screaming his head off, trying to get me to move, but I had frozen. I have a great fear of small spaces and of heights. My legs were locked!

"If you do not jump I will stick you with my blade," Aragorn roared. I just flipped him the bird. I didn't care if he stabbed me. I wasn't about to jump. "He's not moving! If he doesn't move I'll push him into the chasm," Frodo offered. That did it! I would rather jump and fall to my death if I missed my target, then be pushed to my death by a hobbit.

"Oomph! Son of a bitch! That was close," I gasped as my feet made contact with solid ground. There was a cracking sound as I made my way to where Pippin stood, shaking. The intricately carved staircase was crumbling and beginning to teeter. Aragorn held Frodo close as the staircase fell forward and the pair came sailing past me. The real surprise was Gandalf's command of his magic.

"Gandalf," Sam shouted. Everyone looked to see the wizard floating through the air like a feather on the breeze. No sooner had his feet touched down than he was shouting instruction for us to keep moving!

A large creature that seemed to be made of living fire burst through the doorway we had just come through. We took off running, our legs pumping as hard and fast as they could. It wasn't until Frodo screamed, "GANDALF," that we realized something was wrong! The wizard was standing, straight-backed, staff raised, shouting; "YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!"

Frodo was fighting to free himself from Aragorn's grasp and reach Gandalf. As the wizard lost his grip on the bridge and plummeted into the darkness below.

We ran under a hail of arrows toward the exit. Light was streaming through the door as we burst into agonizingly bright sunlight. A few stray arrows chased us out of the mines as we came to a halt on the rocks. Merry was consoling a sobbing Pippin and Sam wept as he collapsed into a heap.

Boromir and Gimli sniffled as Legolas looked about, grief etched on his face. Knowing that Gandalf would return, I did my best to look devastated. Ever the ranger, Aragorn paused only to survey our surroundings and look for signs of the enemy.

"Boromir, Legolas, Gimli," the ranger called out, "get them up." My head snapped up at his seemingly calloused remark. "Damn it man! Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir implored. "Christophe! Get them moving! NOW," Aragorn looked at me pleadingly.

"Come on Gimli," I pulled the dwarf to his feet, "We need to get going." It was sickening how good the warmth of the sun felt on my back when we had just lost our leader, and good friend. "Why in Durin's Beard should I," Gimli shouted, "Gandalf has fallen into shadow. All is lost!"

"This hillside will be swarming with orcs come nightfall," Aragorm snapped at him, "Unless you wish to fall prey to them, I suggest that you do as I say." Suddenly, Sam began to shout, "Frodo! Where's Frodo! FRODO!" We were all looking for the hobbit when we spotted him about a quarter of a mile away.

The poor little guy had a look of utter defeat and heart-sickness on his face. His sapphire eyes shone with unshed tears. Sam took off like a shot. We were hard pressed to keep up with the chubby Halfling, but we finally caught up with Sam and Frodo.

We entered a nearby forest as the sun was beginning to set. The dimming light was glimmering through the trees as we journeyed deeper into the woods. My mind was wandering back to the moment that my ring glowed brightly before it was extinguished. I would find out later why it had done that, but at this point in time I was completely clueless.

The leaves beneath our feet crunched as we followed Aragorn along a path that he had obviously travelled in the past. Gimli was holding a hushed conversation with Sam, "…that all who enter here are ensnared by her magic and are never seen again."

It was maybe thirty or forty seconds later that I found the very real, very sharp point of an arrow less than a quarter of an inch from the tip of my nose. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," a snide voice floated to me on the wind.

"Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn spoke in Sindarin. The two held a rather short and angry conversation before we were blindfolded and led deep into the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-

The forest was still and quiet as our blindfolds and bonds were removed so that we could climb a rope ladder to a platform high above the forest floor. Stars shone and the moon cast a sickly light around us as it grew closer to being full. Haldir and Aragorn stood at the extreme edge of the platform, arguing. Rumil and Orophin, Haldir's brothers, looked over the edge nearest me. Their bows were at the ready, searching for any sign of unwanted intrusions into the forest of Lothlorien.

Puffing thoughtfully on the pipe that Bilbo had given me, I looked out into the darkness. "That's odd," I mumbled to myself, "it seems much brighter than when we first entered the forest." Something tugged at my mind as I heard an all too familiar voice say, "Welcome to Lothlorien Brandon. It has been many decades since last we met. I would speak with you when I am done meeting with Frodo." I craned my neck looking for Galadriel before I heard her tinkling laughter fade and saw Boromir go stiff with fear.

Just as I zoned out again, an arrow flew past my head and collided with a creature that I had seen crouched behind a bush. A strangled gurgle filled my ears as the body of an orc rolled out from behind the shrub. Several more yrch rushed into the clearing as Legolas, Haldir, and his brothers rained down death from our perch.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because my next memory following the attack by the orc scouting party was Haldir's boot colliding with my ribcage. I jumped up, looking him dead in the eye, saying, "The next time you try that Haldir; I won't be so forgiving as I am now." It took him by surprise. Haldir's surprise grew as he saw the ring on my sword hand. "Let's go," the arrogant son of a bitch growled, "We must make the city's edge by nightfall."

There had to have been something in that "Olde Toby" that Bilbo gave me, because everything seemed to be coming to life before my very eyes. The sunlight looked like gold, I could hear everything, and I could see members of the Marchwarden's guard following on either side of us (deep within the trees).

Even the normally talkative Pippin was talking less (but sadly not silent) as we made our way toward the city. We stopped for ten minutes at midday to eat, drink, and regain our breath. Still blindfolded, a small piece of lembas was placed in my hand with the command, "Eat fast."

Fed, watered, and refreshed; we were once again yanked to our feet and pushed forward. Gimli and the hobbits were stumbling over even the smallest twig while Boromir struggled with the occasional tree root. Aragorn and Legolas walked almost silently and without stumbling even once. Even though I was wearing my old "Desert Tans," I could feel every pebble, every leaf beneath my feet, and trusted Rumil to keep me from falling.

Our blindfolds were removed after a combined eight hours of walking. The sight that met my eyes caused my jaw to fall open in awe and wonder. "I'm glad you approve young one," Galadriel's voice touched my mind. Just like the previous night, Boromir looked instantly unsettled once Galadriel's pull at my mind was gone. I felt sorry for the normally unfazed captain. He looked as frail and afraid as a small child.

"My lord and lady wish to speak with you all. Please follow me," Haldir did not look back as he said this. We were led to the tallest mallorn tree in the center of the city and up its winding steps. There was an ethereal, silvery glow coming from the trees and the majestic couple that descended the steps in front of us as we reached the highest platform in this grand tree.

Everyone's eyes went to Galadriel in turn as she spoke to their minds. Boromir could not maintain eye contact as she spoke to him "Tell me," the cultured voice of Celeborn (whom reminded me of the Lee Pace-like Thranduil) echoed about us, "Where is Gandalf; for I much desire to speak with him."

When Legolas dropped his eyes from the perceptive gaze of Galadriel, she said, "Tell me what has happened to him." "H-he has fallen into shadow," the prince continued, "for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." "Needless were one of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel tried to comfort him. Galadriel took Frodo and Aragorn into a room and spoke with them in private while we fidgeted nervously for twenty minutes.

"Go," Celeborn smiled, "Take rest, eat, and be at ease. You will be safe as long as you are within our borders." We trekked back down the stairs to the bass of the tree where a small camp had been set up for us.

A song of mourning floated through the city as the elves of Caras Galadhon remembered Gandalf in their own way. Sam was reciting his poem about Gandalf's fireworks while Boromir sat brooding, alone. "What is the matter my friend," I asked as I eased myself down beside him."

"Huh? Oh! I do not feel at ease in this city, and will be glad when we leave them," Boromir groaned. "Why," I asked, "is there any reason that you should feel that way." "She…that elf lady…I heard her voice. It was in my damned head! It spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor," he winced. My heart went out to him, but there wasn't much I could do. "She spoke only of visions of a _possible_ future that she has seen in her scrying mirror. Take heart that this will not happen as long as we remain true to ourselves and each other," I told him.

I pulled my pipe out and put some "Old Toby" in the bowl. Hazy-blue smoke wafted through the air as I stared absentmindedly at my feet. As I sat there, trying to decide upon how I would save Boromir at Amon Hen in just a few days' time, I saw Frodo rise and leave the camp unnoticed.

Boromir sat in brooding silence and Gimli puffed away at the e-smoke I had given his father decades before. My eyes fluttered shut as I slumped against the base of the oldest mallorn in the forest.

"Young one," I heard Galadriel's voice, "Wake and walk with me young one." Bleary-eyed, I stood and yawned, my pipe falling from my lap. "Wh-who's there," I whispered. A gentle chuckle filled my mind as Galadriel's voice echoed, saying, "You should know by now who I am. Rise and walk with me."

I looked around for the willowy elleth, and saw her standing next to a low lying shrub across the clearing. Crickets and fireflies were my companions as I walked across the empty clearing. Galadriel reached out and took me by the hand, "We have some things to discuss Lord Geisler. Walk with me and hear what I have to say."

Galadriel led me deep into the gardens. We walked through a labyrinth to a part of the gardens that had not seen anyone in possibly five hundred years. She led me to an ancient stone bench and motioned for me to sit. "This is about my foreknowledge of events to come isn't it," I sighed and rubbed my temples. "It is not. At least not JUST about that. It is alos about the changes taking place in you and your family (Galadriel had not yet learned of my wife's murder, or she would have told me)," Galadriel looked surprised that I had an idea of what she wanted to talk about.

We spent the night talking. Galadriel explained that Eru had spoken to her in a dream. In it he told her that my family had been gifted with the life and abilities of the elder, but that we would not see any changes in our ears. I asked her why, and made it a point to say that it would not be believable to change us in every way but that.

Galadriel explained that Eru had not granted us these gifts, but that in order to save us from being accused as "witches" or "sorcerers," that he would not change our most notable features. Apparently he felt that we would suffer much indignation and ridicule if he had allowed it.

The inky blackness of night slowly faded to misty grey, to a bluish-grey, and finally to a soft gold as we made our way back to the center of the city. "There ye are lad," Gimli smiled as I approached my friends, "my da' was right about you taking off at random. Ye had us worried that you had left us." "Ha ha," I continued, "No Gimli. Lady Galadriel wished to speak with me earlier this morning, and I just returned from speaking with her."

Over the following three weeks I would meet with Galadriel at least twice more. She would explain to me the changes that were taking place, and try to help me adjust to them. When I wasn't meeting with Galadriel, I continued to practice systema and train with the rest of the fellowship. The weather was slowly beginning to warm as time passed, and winter crept ever closer toward spring.

At dawn one morning, during our third week, we stood before Galadriel and the fabled "Swan Boats" of Lothlorien. "Never before have we clothed strangers in the cloaks of our people," Celeborn continued, "May they shield you from unfriendly eyes in times of duress." Several elleths placed cloaks around our necks and fastened them with mallorn leaf pins in the front.

Galadriel then presented each member of the "Fellowship" with a gift. She proceeded down the line from Legolas' "Bow of the Galadhrim," down to Frodo (giving him the 'Light of Earendil'). I was the last person in line, and did not expect Galadriel to do anything for me. I did not want anything from her, but was blown away when she presented her gift to me.

"To you, young one," Galadriel smiled sadly, "I give to you the Noldorin sash that was presented to your ancestor at his wedding to my grandmother. He had been granted the life of the eldar, and he wore that sash about his waist until the day he was killed in battle. May it serve you well (she kissed my forehead and escorted us to our boats)."

A strange sensation overtook me once the sash was tight around my waist. The armor that had once belonged to my ancestor was now complete. My eyes brimmed with tears as wepushed off from the bank and headed out into the water. Galadriel stood like an alabaster statue on the largest of the swan boats, her hand raised in farewell. She followed us until the tributary joined the main river and we rounded the bend.

Aragorn was in a boat with Sam, Frodo, and most of our gear. Loegolas shared a boat with Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and a minute amount of our gear. I was in a boat with a much happier Boromir and the rest of our gear.

From the moment that we entered the river's currents, Boromir became instantly and significantly happier. He was talking, joking, and laughing. I chose this point in time to drop the bomb on him about Amon Hen.

"Boromir," I whispered, "I need to tell you something. It's about this quest and the foreknowledge I brought with me from my home." Boromir gave me a confused smile that slid off of his face like egg when he saw the look on mine. "Why do you whisper," the Gondorian asked me. "I do not wish for the others to have this information. It could change the route that we take. The path we follow is very dangerous, but it is one that we must take in order to succeed."

Whispering, I explained to Boromir that I knew how the ring called to him, and how he planned to follow Frodo, attack him, and take the ring. He hung his head in guilt and shame. "Don't worry my friend. I will be with you during this time of struggle. Just know that when you follow Frodo that I will follow. If I am not with you, you will be killed by a large Uruk-hai that will use you as target practice. I will try as hard as I can to prevent this, but you must trust me and notify me when you go after Frodo." "I do not know if I will have the will power to tell you when I go to follow the Halfling. Frodo is a kind hobbit, and I truly do not wish to do him harm, but the call of the ring is powerful. It speaks to me and begs me to kill the hobbit and take it to Gondor," Boromir choked up. "Do not despair," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Even if it means my life," I replied, "I will do anything I can to give you yours."

"Oi! What are you two rogues up to," Sam teased us. Boromir stiffened and stared straight ahead. I had to think fast, but I thought of a response that seemed to satisfy him, "We are trying to think of a way to sneak up on Legolas and dump a bucket of cold water on his head!"

Our pointy-eared friend looked at us with outright terror and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Everyone, even Boromir, started laughing. Pippin began to chatter about the 'Green Dragon' as everyone returned to their own thoughts.

We made camp about a mile up a tributary as the sun was just beginning to set at the end of the first day's travel. Once camp was made, Boromir sat, sharpening his sword and shooting jealous looks at Frodo. Aragorn allowed us a small fire so that Sam could cook a hot meal. This was a great risk considering the fact that orcs patrolled the far shore.

I don't know how it happened, but I found myself in a rather gaseous and grotesque contest with Gimli. Legolas shot me a disgusted look and wrinkled his nose when Gimli excused himself to the bushes; saying that he had lost the game.

Once we had eaten, Aragorn declared that the fire was to be put out to keep from drawing more attention than we already had. We sat in the darkness, listen to the sounds of the Uruk-hai on the opposite bank. The stars were already out as the moon began to rise into the sky like a giant, silver balloon.

"Lord Geisler will take the first watch," Aragorn continued, "Legolas will take the second watch. Gimli the third, and I will take the final watch." Pippin looked up and said, "What about us." "Don't you worry about that lad," Gimli chimed in, "There will be plenty of time for that once we reach Rohan." Boromir shot the dwarf a dour look and rolled over; his back facing the fire.

The sound of the water, wind in the trees, and the sounds of the forest played an intoxicating lullaby. The torches of our pursuers blinked through the trees like fireflies as they continued along the bank, looking for a place that they could cross over to our side. Just when I thought that I could stay awake no longer, Legolas arrived to relieve me. I crawled under my blankets and was asleep in seconds.

Boromir seemed a little more relaxed the next morning as we loaded the boats. Legolas was watching us closely and insisted that he follow as the trail boat. "I don't see why he insists on watching me so closely," Boromir whispered. "Legolas does so because of the incident on Cradhras. I know that the ring was controlling you, but he cannot see that," I told him.

Our oars sliced silently through the water as we cut back onto the main river. "Be careful," Aragorn continued, "The orcs still patrol the far shore. They may have found a way to cross the river while we slept. We will travel past the Argonath and make camp at Amon Hen."

Boromir turned a visible shade of yellowish-green at the mention of Amon Hen. Seeing my friend in distress over this made me feel bad. I was feeling the sting of regret for giving away the fact that if he, a man who had never taken and always given orders, would be forced to follow mine if he wanted to survive.

"Don't worry Boromir. I told you what I know in order to save your life. You are a good friend, and I do will do everything I can to make sure that you survive our battle with the orcs," I continued whispering, "You have to trust me though. Just know that when you follow Frodo into the woods, called by the ring, that I will be there. I will also warn Aragorn that we will face orcs and Uruk-hai, but will not tell him of what the ring will cause you to do. I know that you hate taking orders more than any of us, but you must follow mine if you are to survive the coming battle."

"It looks like Lord Geisler and Boromir are plotting another prank," Pippin said loudly. This pulled us out of our conversation and made us realize that it looked like we were planning another prank. "We might be Pip," I chuckled, "and you can call me Brandon." "That's an odd name. Where did you come up with it," he asked. "That is my first name where I come from just as Peregrin is yours," I told him.

Pippin mulled this over as Boromir pointed out the Argonath and explained their significance. The rest of the day passed slowly as we ate lembas bread and let the current carry us. The sheer size of the marble Argonath was jaw-dropping! I couldn't help but stare as we passed between them, before rounding a bend in the river and they disappeared from sight.

The sun grew hot as the day wore on, and I was beginning to regret wearing my armor, but knew that it would come in handy later on. At what I estimated was three in the afternoon, the river widened into a small lake. "Over there," Aragorn pointed to our right, "That is where we will make camp for the night."

"We are here my friend," I tried to speak to Boromir without a certain, inquisitive hobbit seeing it, "Just remember what I told you, and know that anything that I do is to save your life. That includes rendering you unconscious if I must." Boromir's head snapped around and the look in his eyes told me that the ring was now in control.

"Touch me and you will die," an icy voice that was not my friend's said. Scared shitless, but unwilling to show it, I stared him down. "I will not die, and you will not harm Frodo, Sauron. Your time is not now, but it will come soon enough," I snapped back. A deadly chuckle escaped his cracked lips as the unworldly voice said, "As you wish. The Gondorian means nothing to me. I merely want what is mine. If I have to kill you or control you, I will."

My Gondorian friend's eyes regained their normal, mischievous twinkle as he came around. "What happened," he asked me. "Sauron used you to speak to me. He said something about using me or killing me if that is what it takes to get his ring back. Do not worry. Something tells me we are as safe as it is possible for us to be at the moment. Once we disembark," I continued, "keep your eyes on me. No matter what you hear or feel, you must stay with me. We have to warn Aragorn that the orcs will attack us by the watch tower ruins."

Our boat reached the shore as I told him this, and I began to feel my skin crawl as something beckoned to me from somewhere beyond my field of vision before withdrawing amidst howls of pain. "That was weird," I thought to myself.

Everyone was scurrying to make camp before sundown. Sam was building a pit for the fire, Gimli, Pippin, and Merry were unloading the boats; and Legolas was playing security. "Aragorn," Boromir mumbled as we approached, "We need to have a word with you." The ranger raised an eyebrow at us but nodded. "Alone," I told him.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-

"What is this about," the ranger demanded to know. "Do you remember how I told you that I have foreknowledge of future events and that I would only reveal them to you if it was necessary," I answered his question with one of my own. "Do you mean to tell me that it has become necessary for you to give me information that you would normally withhold," Aragorn seemed nervous. "Yes he does," Boromir answered for me.

The ranger and the Gondorian eyed each other suspiciously before I interrupted. "Listen to me you two! Now is not the time for petty squabbles and disagreements. Frodo has gone to look for firewood, and I am meant to go with Boromir to look for him. Shortly after that we will be attacked by a large group of yrch and uruk-hai. Merry and Pippin will be carried off, and their leader will try to kill Boromir. We have to let Merry and Pip go! Frodo will leave with Sam, and we will track the orc pack to the Westfold!"

I gasped for breath, having not taken a breath until after I was finished spewing that amount of information. "Boromir will stay here," Aragorn narrowed his eyes at me, "You I trust, but Boromir has not yet proven himself to me." "Where's Boromir," Gimli asked as he approached us. "Shit! It's too late and there is no time to waste! Just trust me. I have to go to them now," I growled before running in the general direction that I thought Boromir had gone.

Dead leaves crackled and crunched beneath my feet as I tore through the forest, looking for my missing friends. "You will take the ring to Sauron! Curse you and all of the halflings," Boromir's voice echoed off of the trees and over the small ridge in front of me.

Just as I topped the ridge, I saw Boromir sitting on the forest floor, face in his hands, weeping. "I tried to take the ring from Frodo! He has gone! Eru, I didn't mean what I said or did! It was that, how did you put it, FUCKING RING," the normally steadfast Gondorian now shook like a frightened child. "Oh great," I thought to myself, "He's learning how to swear like I do." "It is okay Boromir. It was the ring. You fought hard against its call. Sauron has many devices at his fingertips. From now on, you need to stay with me and listen to what I tell you until we are the ones chasing the orcs, not us chasing them. It will save your life," I explained.

Aragorn appeared as I was helping a distraught Boromir to his feet. "That way," I pointed toward the remains of the tower. The ranger nodded and and ran on without looking back. Half dragging Boromir, half walking, I chose a path that would take us to where Merry and Pippin were hiding.

"I-I can't believe I did that! I never meant to do it," Boromir kept repeating. After two or three minutes of this, I got sick and tired of listening to him whine, and kicked his feet out from under him. Looking up at me, I saw the fire in his eyes that he would need to help him survive. "That's good Boromir! Use that anger! Use it to keep yourself alive," I told him.

There was a rush of wind as the leaves kicked up toward the bottom of the hill. Boromir started to move toward the bottom of the hill, and I stopped him. "Let me go! I have to go apologize," he tried to pull away from me. "I can't do that. Just let him go. His and Sam's fates are now out of our hands. Our best hope is to look for Merry and Pippin. Remember, I know what is going to transpire," I finished.

Crashing through the tree, branches lashing at our faces, we looked for the remaining two hobbits. We found them being carried off as we made it to the edge of a nearby clearing. "Merry! Pippin! Hold on," Boromir shouted!

"Think! Don't just rush into this! Play three blasts, and repeat it three times," I barked the order. He looked at me in a confused way. I couldn't believe how stupid he was being. "What? We have to go after them," the Gondorian Captain argued! "The fucking 'Horn of Gondor' you stupid-shit! Three blast, pause, three blasts, pause, three blasts! It will call the others to us," I got in his face!

Boromir put the horn to his lips and blew three long blasts. He repeated this two more times. As the last note rang out, a large uruk entered the clearing. Unable to contain his rage any longer, Boromir charged it. Seeing my chance, I snuck around to the beast's six. It was hard to stay quiet when twigs and leaves were snapping and cracking beneath my feet.

No sooner had I reached the uruk than he had set an arrow the size of a large dowel rod to his bow. This was my chance! If I didn't act now Boromir would die! "Good luck don't fail me now," I kissed my ring.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here," I screamed, "I'm talkin' to you Ugluk!" The animal looked surprised that I knew its name. As Ugluk dropped his bow to attack me, Boromir swung his sword as hard as he could, but he slipped. Ugluk had knocked me unconscious, and I didn't see the remaining members of the fellowship break into the clearing. Gimli later told me that the battle was fierce, but that Boromir fought like an enraged beast to save my life.

After the battle at Amon Hen I awoke with a start! My throat burned and Gimli seemed to be pouring something down my throat. It took me a moment to realize that it was miruvor! Thank God for that! I had never been more happy to be in pain. Feeling that pain and having achy muscles meant that I was alive!

As we stood on the shore and watched Frodo and Sam disappear into the trees on the other side, I couldn't help but feel just a little guilty. "Let them go. Their fate has split from ours. Leave everything you can behind. We travel light," Aragorn told us. "Let's go hunt some orc," I stole a line from my ranger friend. Gimli responded with a resounding, "YES!"

END PART ONE


End file.
